Ein Leben ist nicht genug
by S.E
Summary: Elrond ist weg...Bruchtal gehört seinen Nachkommen.
1. Es ist still geworden

Ein Leben ist nicht genug

Disclaimer:

Dies ist eine Fanficiton.

Alle Figuren und Orte gehören Tolkien (die hab ich nur geborgt), außer die die ich erfunden habe. Ganz besonders: Natila, Callendil, Eirien … die gehören mir. Ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

Timeline: 4. Zeitalter.

Das Leben in Bruchtal nach dem Ringkrieg. Lórien existiert nicht mehr. Die Elben sind nach Bruchtal oder Düsterwald gezogen.  
Die "großen Elben" sind weg. Ihre Nachkömmlinge erleben allerlei Abenteuer.

Die Geschichte der Dúnadan Natila und ihrer großen Liebe Haldir. Eirien, Tochter König Theodens und den Zwillingen, die alle gemeinsam Bruchtal bewohnen und in Mittelerde Abenteuer und Gefahren erleben.

Pairing: Haldir/OFC; Elladan/OFC; Elrohir/OFC

Dies ist die Fortsetzung von „Für den König", „Ein wildes Leben" und „Sehnsüchte und andere Schwierigkeiten", die hiermit zusammengeführt werden. Es ist nicht zwingend notwendig die anderen Geschichten gelesen zu haben…aber es hilft ungemein.

* * *

Kapitel 1  
Es ist still geworden

Natila und Eirien saßen auf ihrer Lieblingsbank im Garten. Der Herbst hatte Einzug gehalten in Bruchtal. Das Laub verfärbte sich bereits und die Blätter wirbelten im Wind. Man spürte die Melancholie, die in der Luft lag.  
Die Elben hatten Mittelerde verlassen und übergaben den jüngeren Völkern die Verantwortung für das Land. Nur einige wenige des Elbenvolkes blieben zurück und hielten sich in Düsterwald auf oder eben hier in Bruchtal. Das einst schönste Elbenreich _Lothlórien_ wurde aufgegeben und war nun vollkommen verwaist.

Natila holte tief Luft und sagte zu Eirien: „Hab ich eigentlich schon einmal erwähnt wie glücklich ich hier in _Imladris_ bin?" Eirien lächelte sie an. „Nicht in den letzten Stunden!" Natila hatte das unbändige Bedürfnis ihre Freundin zu umarmen. Sie drückte Eirien fest an sich. „Ich hätte nie geglaubt, dass ich je wieder glücklich werden könnte. Das mir dieses Geschenk gegeben wurde ist einfach ein Wunder!"

„Nun liebe Natila, du und dein Haldir ihr habt es auch wirklich verdient. Das kann ich gar nicht oft genug sagen." Sie küsste Natila auf die Wange.

„Leicht werden wir beide es sicher nicht haben in Zukunft. Wir sind die einzigen Menschen hier in Bruchtal. Schon alleine deshalb sollten wir versuchen aus unseren Kindern Elben mit menschlicher Gesinnung zu machen!", meinte Natila. Beide mussten lachen.

„Was ist denn so amüsant meine Lieben?", hörten sie, von weitem, eine Stimme. Es war Elrohir, der Gemahl Eiriens. Er hatte seinen Sohn auf dem Arm und kam auf die beiden Frauen zu. „Dein Sohn wünscht dich zu sehen!", meinte er und übergab das Kind seiner Mutter.

„Wie kommst du darauf mein Lieber, hat er dir das gesagt, unser 5 Monate alter Erhamir?" Elrohir lächelte, gab seiner Frau einen Kuss und sagte nur: „Ja".  
Der kleine Kerl sah eigentlich aus wie seine Mutter. Das schwarze Haar war das Gleiche, obwohl Elrohir ebenfalls dunkle Haare hatte. Aber im Gegenteil zu seiner Gemahlin trug er sein Haar, wie alle Elben, lang und in mit Zöpfen versehen. Eirien hingegen hatte ihr Haar schon immer kurz und struppig.

Elrohir ging zurück ins Haus und sang leise ein Lied dabei.  
Natila lächelte ihm hinterher und sagte zu Eirien: „Was kannst du von einem Elben anderes erwarten!" Eirien versuchte Erhamir zum Schlafen zu bringen, doch er dachte nicht daran. Er wollte lieber etwas essen, so gab Eirien ihm die Brust und der Junge war zufrieden. Die Frauen mussten beide lachen, mal wieder hatte Elrohir Recht gehabt.

Nach der Mahlzeit ihres Sohnes stand Eirien auf und ging mit ihm etwas auf und ab. Dabei entdeckte sie Haldir, der gerade aus dem Haus trat. „Ich werde den jungen Mann nun zu Bett bringen, aber ich denke du wirst genug Unterhaltung haben", stellte sie fest.

Eirien ging Richtung Haus und gab Haldir im Vorbeigehen einen Kuss auf die Wange: „Schön dich zu sehen!", sagte sich noch und verschwand durch die Tür.

Haldir schaute ihr verwundert nach und ging zu Natila. Er gab ihr einen innigen Kuss und sagte dann: „Eirien verwundert mich doch immer wieder. Jetzt wandle ich schon ziemlich lange in Mittelerde doch ihr Menschen erstaunt mich immer aufs Neue." 

Natila nahm seine Hände: „Mein lieber Elb! Ihr hättet einfach mehr Kontakt zu den Menschen pflegen sollen und euch nicht im Goldenen Wald verstecken."

„Das letzte Mal als wir uns mit den Menschen einließen, betrog uns Isildur. Ich war dabei, damals, als Elrond verzweifelt versuchte den einen Herrscherring zu vernichten!"

„Das ist wirklich eine Ewigkeit her. Du solltest langsam anfangen den Menschen zu vertrauen. Du musst schließlich mit ihnen leben."

„Ich liebe sogar eine von ihnen, mehr sogar als mein Leben oder meine Unsterblichkeit."

Natila sah tief in seine Augen: „Du hättest das niemals für mich aufgeben dürfen, mein Geliebter! Ich wähnte dich lieber in Sicherheit", fügte sie leise hinzu.

„Nein meine Liebe. Was nützt mir die Ewigkeit, wenn ich sie nicht mit dir verbringen kann." Er nahm ihren Kopf zwischen die Hände und küsste sie. Natila hielt sich an ihm fest, so als wollte sie niemals loslassen. „Lass uns etwas spazieren gehen meine Liebe!", sagte Haldir.

Sie standen auf und gingen zum See hinunter. Vor dem Wasserfall setzten sie sich ans Ufer und beobachteten die Sonne, die gerade unterging. „Sieh Haldir, man sieht schon die ersten Sterne. Die Sterne hier in Bruchtal sind einfach die schönsten, abgesehen natürlich von denen in _Lothlórien_!"

Haldir lächelte und strich Natila eine widerspenstige Locke aus dem Gesicht.

„Noch schöner als die Sterne von Bruchtal bist du, meine liebe Natila."

Sie strahlte ihren Ehemann an. Er beugte sich über sie. Sein langes blondes Haar streichelte ihren Körper. Natila sah tief in seine blauen Augen. „Weißt du wie sehr ich deine zarten Hände vermisst habe?"

Er strich mit seiner Hand sanft über ihre Wange. Natila nahm sie und küsste die Innenfläche. Langsam fuhr er mit seiner Hand tiefer und öffnete die Schnallen ihres Gewandes. Es dauerte nicht lange, dann war sie nackt, aber Natila fror nicht. Trotz des nahen Winters war es in Bruchtal immer noch mild.

Haldir streichelte sie liebevoll am ganzen Körper und küsste jede ihrer Narben. Es waren einige, die der Krieg der Dúnadan zugefügt hatte. Doch die Schlimmste war nun geheilt, da ihr Gemahl von den Hallen Mandos zurückkehrte. Natila mochte es so liebevoll berührt zu werden. Sie öffnete die Schnallen von Haldirs Gewand, das mit einer geschickten Handbewegung auf den Boden landete. Auch Haldir hatte Narben vom Krieg zurückbehalten, die Natila nun liebevoll streichelte. Es würde noch einige Zeit dauern, bis sie verschwinden würden.

„Du hättest niemals in den Krieg ziehen dürfen!" Tränen rannen aus ihren Augen. Doch Haldir küsste sie fort.

„Meine geliebte _bereth_. Du weißt genau wie ich, dass es sein musste. Der Krieg wurde gewonnen und das ist das Einzige was zählt, merk dir das!" Er küsste sie sanft und Natila vergaß was sie antworten wollte. Sie schloss die Augen und ließ einfach los und ließ sich treiben.

Sie liebten sich wie damals, vor einer Ewigkeit im Goldenen Wald auf ihrer Lichtung. Erst als der Mond schon in den Westen ging, kamen die beiden wieder in die Realität zurück. Sie lagen atemlos nebeneinander und hielten sich an den Händen

„Wir sollten wieder zurück ins Haus mein Lieber. Lothmeleth muss uns doch schon vermissen!"

„Nein mein Liebe, die schläft sicher tief und fest bei Tante Callendil!" „Als ob deine Tochter jemals schon tief und fest geschlafen hätte. Sie ist ein Elbenkind. Sie ruht vielleicht. Aber am liebsten ist sie doch nachts wach. Ich glaube das letzte Mal, dass sich unser Kind wie ein „Mensch" benommen hat, war als sie ein kleines Baby war. Da hatte sie sogar gelegentlich die Augen geschlossen!"

Haldir schaute Natila traurig an. „Ich wäre gerne bei dir gewesen, in der schweren Zeit. Immer habe ich versucht zu dir zu gelangen. Doch der Weg war mir versperrt. Ich spürte jeden Tag wie du leiden musstest und konnte dir doch nicht helfen. Ich hatte immer nur den Wunsch dich und unser Kind im Arm halten zu können…" Er verstummte, nahm sein Gewand und zog sich an. Natila sah ihn an. 

„Wir wollen nicht mehr über diese Zeit sprechen, bitte! Es tut weh. Ich möchte nur noch im Jetzt leben und soviel davon genießen, wie nur möglich", erklärte Natila.

„Da ist es wieder, das menschliche Verhalten. Ich verstehe euch nicht. Auch die schlechten Zeiten gehören zum Leben, sie lassen uns die Guten erst erkennen. Du solltest das Geschehene nicht verdrängen. Versuche stärker daraus hervorzukommen! Du BIST stärker daraus hervorgekommen." Er nahm ihre Hand und fuhr über ihre Narben am Handgelenk. Natila blickte zu Boden, riss sich dann los und nahm ihr Gewand und zog es währendes sie davon lief über. Sie zog es beim Fortlaufen an. Überhastet rannte sie zum Haus zurück. Haldir folgte ihr.

Er hatte sie schnell wieder eingeholt und nahm ihren Arm. Doch sie zog ihn weg: „Lass mich!"

„Natila, was ist nur los? Sprich mit mir und lauf nicht fort. Das mochte ich noch nie!"

„Lass mich! Ich möchte alleine sein."

Haldir ließ aber nicht locker: „Du sollst nicht davonlaufen, habe ich gesagt!"

„Ich kann nicht, bitte Haldir zwing mich nicht. Ich möchte nicht mit dir darüber reden. Noch nicht! Ich verspreche dir ich werde es erzählen aber nicht jetzt, nicht heute."

Haldir sah wie blass Natila geworden war. Sie zitterte am ganzen Leib.

„Verzeih Liebste", sagte er schnell und versuchte sie in den Arm zu nehmen. Sie ließ ihn gewähren. Er strich ihr über die Wange und küsste sie.

„Ich kann warten. Ich bin hier und werde dich nie wieder alleine lassen", sagte er völlig ruhig und sanft. „Verspricht du mir das?", fragte Natila mit zittriger Stimme „Ich werde es dir versprechen! Doch lass uns hineingehen, du frierst und unser Bett wartet auf uns." Natila versuchte zu lächeln und ließ sich bereitwillig ins Haus führen.  
  
Als sie durch die Türe gingen kam ihnen Eirien mit Erhamir, der mal wieder nicht schlafen wollte, entgegen. „Kommt ihr endlich auch nach Hause?", fragte Eirien lächelnd. Doch sie bemerkte sofort, dass Natila geweint hatte.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie schnell. Natila sah zu Boden und Haldir erklärte: „Jetzt ist alles in Ordnung, danke Eirien. Natila benötigt nur Ruhe und Schlaf."

Haldir nahm Natila auf seine Arme und trug sie auf ihr Zimmer. Er legte sie auf das Bett und deckte sie zu. Dann gab er ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und sagte: „Schlaf nun _niben__ Dúnedain nin_. Ich werde mich neben dich setzen und über deinen Schlaf wachen." Er strich mit seiner Hand über ihr Haar. Natila sah ihn an und lächelte. „Du bist der wunderbarste Mann, den man nur haben kann! Mir ist kalt würdest du dich zu mir legen?" Haldir tat wie ihm befohlen, legte sich zu ihr ins Bett und nahm sie in den Arm. Natila küsste ihn und schmiegte sich fest an ihn und schloss die Augen.

…  
  
Im großen Saal saß Eirien und legte gerade ihren Sohn auf einen weichen Teppich. Erhamir war damit beschäftigt seine Finger zu fangen und machte keinerlei Anstalten schlafen zu wollen. Eiriens Augen lagen tief. Das Bedürfnis zu schlafen wurde immer stärker. Sie setzte sich an einen Tisch der in der Nähe stand und legte ihren Kopf in die Arme. Sie wollte nur kurz die Augen schließen und schlief prompt tief und fest ein.

Eirien wurde durch ein Geräusch geweckt. Sie schreckte hoch und sah sich um. Sie blickte zum Teppich, doch Erhamir war verschwunden. Draußen dämmerte bereits der Morgen. Sie wurde sofort hellwach, sprang auf und sah sich um: „Erhamir, wo bist du?", rief sie ihrem 5 Monate alten Sohn. Natürlich antwortete er nicht. Sie rannte nach draußen und suchte die Terrasse ab. Sie schrie seinen Namen. Geräusche kamen aus dem Haus. Eirien rannte hinein. Callendil und Elladan erreichten sie zuerst. „Was ist geschehen?", fragte Callendil. 

„Erhamir ist verschwunden!"

„Seit wann?", fragte Elladan beunruhigt „Wo hast du ihn das letzte Mal gesehen?"

In dem Moment kam auch Natila herbei geeilt und hinter ihr Haldir.

„Eirien, was ist los?", fragte Natila und sah sich um.

„Erhamir ist verschwunden!", antwortete ihr Callendil.

Natila wurde bleich. „Wir müssen uns aufteilen. Ich werde mit Eirien das Haus absuchen! Ihr Elben habt die besseren Augen, ihr sucht den Garten ab und es muss unbedingt jemand zum Wasserfall."

Sie wollte sich gerade in Bewegung setzten, als Elrohir hereinkam. Vor ihm tippelte die kleine Lothmeleth direkt zu ihrer Mutter. Auf Elrohirs Arm saß Erhamir. Allen fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, nur Eirien wurde wütend.

„Wie konntest du mir so einen Schreck einjagen! Ich habe mich fast zu Tode gefürchtet!" Sie ging auf ihren Gemahl zu und nahm ihm das Kind ab. Elrohir sah sie verständnislos an: „Du sahst völlig erschöpft aus und ich wollte dich nicht wecken, als du eingeschlafen warst. Ich nahm unseren Sohn und er durfte mit Lothmeleth spielen, sie wartete schon die halbe Nacht auf ihn."

Natila nahm ihre Tochter auf den Arm und ging zu Eirien. „Es ist unser Schicksal, wenn wir mit Elben leben wollen. Komm lass uns draußen etwas spazieren gehen."  
  
Die Frauen ließen die Elben stehen und gingen in den Garten. Sie setzten sich auf ihre Lieblingsbank und Eirien gab Erhamir einen Kuss. Er sah wirklich glücklich und zufrieden aus. Er hatte nicht einmal Hunger. Sie setzte ihren Sohn vor sich auf den Boden. Lothmeleth ging sofort zu ihm und streichelte ihn. Die beiden waren ein schöner Anblick.

Eirien rieb sich das Gesicht. „Warum passiert nur immer mir so etwas?"

„Es ist dein Schicksal, wir müssen uns damit abfinden." Beide Frauen mussten lachen.

„Ich glaub du hast Recht, Natila. Es ist nicht leicht einen Elben zu lieben, aber man wird tausendfach dafür belohnt!"

Natila stimmte zu. „Wir müssen einfach ein Abkommen mit unseren Männern machen. Nachts ist das Kinderhüten Elbensache!", schlug sie vor.  
So hatten die Frauen eine Abmachung, die es ihnen ermöglichte ihren Schlaf auch zu bekommen, schließlich waren es nicht nur die Kinder die sie mitunter wach hielten.

Eirien wurde auf einmal wieder ernst: „Sagst du mir, was heute Nacht vorgefallen ist, zwischen Haldir und dir? Hat er dich schlecht behandelt? Ist er nicht mehr der Alte?"

Auch Natila wurde nun wieder ernst. „Nein, er ist so wie er schon immer war. Er möchte wissen woher ich meine Narben habe! Ich möchte es ihm aber nicht sagen. Er würde sich die Schuld geben, dass weiß ich genau!"

Eirien sah auf Natilas Arme.

„Er wird mir nie glauben, dass es ein Unfall war, Eirien. Ich habe ja selber Zweifel daran."

Natila kamen die Bilder in ihr Gedächtnis, als sie sich mit Haldirs Schwert in das Handgelenk schnitt und überall das Blut war. Das Gefühl der Verzweiflung, das sie damals hatte, verließ sie niemals ganz. Hätte Aragorn sie nicht gerettet, wäre auch Lothmeleth niemals auf die Welt gekommen.

Natila musste weinen und Lothmeleth bemerkte sofort die Traurigkeit ihrer Mutter und nahm ihre Hand. Natila nahm sie auf ihren Schoß und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Sie drückte ihr Kind fest an sich. „Liebe Lothmeleth, deine Mutter wird niemals erlauben, dass dir Übles widerfahren wird!"

Eirien sah die beiden an. „Natila, mach dir doch keine Gedanken mehr darüber. Wenn du es ihm nicht sagen willst, auch gut. Lüg ihn an und sag; es war eine Schwertübung, wäre ja gar nicht so sehr gelogen!"  
In diesem Moment rief Lothmeleth: „_adar_!"

Natila drehte sich um und sah wie Haldir aus der Tür kam. „Wie machen sie das nur?", fragte sie Eirien. „Es ist schon ein beeindruckendes Volk, wahrscheinlich lieben wir sie deshalb so!"

Sie beobachteten wie Haldir zu ihnen kam. Er lächelte schon von weitem. „Meine verehrten _adanith_, das Frühstück ist fertig, kommt ins Haus." Er nahm Lothmeleth die bereits ihre Arme ihm entgegenstreckte auf seinen Arm. Eirien hob Erhamir hoch und nahm ihm das Gras aus der Hand, das er gerade genüsslich in den Mund stecken wollte. Sie ging mit ihrem Sohn vor. Natila gab erst einmal ihrem Gemahl einen Kuss und folgten Eirien ins Haus, nachdem sich Natila bei Haldir eingehakt hatte. 

….  
  
Der Winter kam und auch in Bruchtal wurde es kühler. Es hieß, die letzten Schiffe seien von den Grauen Anfurten losgesegelt und hatten die letzen Elben nach Valinor gebracht. Eirien hatte das Gefühl, dass Elrohir doch seinem Volke nachtrauerte. Es waren zwar Elben in Mittelerde geblieben, doch es waren hauptsächlich Galadhrim aus _Lórien_.

Eines Abends, als sie bereits zu Bett gegangen waren, fasste sie ihren ganzen Mut zusammen und fragte Elrohir: „Hast du es je bereut mich erwählt zu haben, anstatt in den Westen zugehen? Ich fühle tiefe Trauer in dir!"

Elrohir sah sie mit seinen sturmgrauen Augen an: „ Eirien _meleth__ nin_, ich würde dich nie missen wollen. Du weißt, dass ich dich niemals verlassen will. Ich habe den richtigen Weg gewählt. Ich vermisse nur meine Freunde und meinen Vater, aber deine Liebe belohnt mich dafür. Ich wäre niemals mit nach Valinor gesegelt, mach dir keine Gedanken _niben__ adaneth_."

Er gab ihr einen Kuss und blickte ihr tief in die Augen. Elrohir wusste genau, dass Eirien niemals seinem Blick widerstehen konnte. Sie lächelte und beugte sich über ihn und begann ihn langsam auszuziehen. In dieser Nacht konnte Elrohir wieder seiner _bereth_ zeigen, wie groß seine Leidenschaft für sie war.

…..  
  
In derselbe spazierte ein anderes Paar durch den nächtlichen Garten und betrachtete die Sterne. Sie gingen zum Wasserfall und setzten sich an den Rand des Sees.

Da saßen sie nun, zwei Elben, die eigentlich unterschiedlicher nicht sein konnten. Sie war blond, redselig, furchtbar neugierig, man sah ihre Abstammung sofort. Ihr Verhalten war zwar untypisch für eine Galadhrim, aber ihr ganzes Äußeres war absolut typisch. Callendil konnte auch nicht ihre Verwandtschaft zu Haldir, ihrem Bruder, verleugnen, die Ähnlichkeit war zu groß. Natürlich nicht so groß wie die Ähnlichkeit zwischen ihrem dunkelhaarigen Elladan, der wirklich ein Zwilling von Elrohir war und nur ein geschultes Auge konnte die Beiden unterscheiden.

Es hatte Jahrtausende gedauert bis Callendil und Elladan richtig zusammengefunden hatten. Doch seit es so weit war gab es kaum etwas, das die beiden trennen konnte. 

So saßen sie also am See und betrachteten die Sterne. Callendil lächelte und sagte schließlich zu ihrem Elladan: „Weißt du eigentlich, welch ein Tag heute ist?"

Elladan nahm ihre Hand. „Natürlich weiß ich es, liebe Callendil. Es ist schon eine Zeit lang her, doch ich kann mich genau erinnern, als wir genau an dieser Stelle saßen und uns liebten!" Er beugte sich zu ihr hinüber und gab ihr einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Sie erwiderte ihn und eng umschlungen lagen sie aufeinander.

Callendil ergriff die Initiative, stand auf und zog sich ihr Gewand aus. Elladan musste lachen. Er neigte seinen Kopf zur Seite und sah sie an: „Für eine Galadhrim siehst du eigentlich ziemlich gut aus!" Das war zu viel. Callendil ging ganz verführerisch auf Elladan zu und nahm seine Hand. Bereitwillig stand er auf und wollte gerade Callendil in die Arme schließen, als sie ihn mit Schwung in den See stieß. Völlig überrumpelt landete Elladan im Wasser. Callendil lachte herzhaft: „Nicht schlecht für eine ‚einfache Soldatin' nicht wahr mein Lieber?"

Er kam aus dem Wasser heraus, triefend nass. Noch ehe sie sich versah, nahm er sie über die Schulter und ging mit ihr ganz langsam ins Wasser. „Nein bitte nicht! Elladan, es ist doch kalt. Lass mich runter!"

„Wie du wünschst", sagte er und ließ sie fallen. Sie tauchte tief ins Wasser ein und kam erst hinter ihm wieder hoch.

„Du bist ein hinterlistiger _peredhel_!" Callendil wollte gerade ihn von hinten umstoßen als er sich umdrehte und ihre Hände festhielt. Dann drückte er ihr einen Kuss auf den Mund, den Callendil sofort erwiderte. Sie befreite ihre Hände und zog ihm seine nasse Robe aus. „Ich möchte nicht, dass du krank wirst!", sagte sie verschmitz lächelnd. Sie schwammen ins tiefere Wasser, dort wurden sie leidenschaftlicher.

Callendil flüsterte Elladan ins Ohr. „Ob wir diesmal auch erwischt werden?"

„Sicher nicht mehr von meinem Vater! Aber es wäre mir gleich!" Sie schwammen zum anderen Ufer und suchten sich einen schönen Platz.

Sie legten sich unter einen Baum und erkundeten einander. Sie kannten einander sehr genau und doch war es jedes Mal, wie das erste Mal.

„Ich liebe dich, Elladan, _hervenn__ nin_, für alle Zeiten!", hauchte Callendil ihrem Gemahl ins Ohr, während dieser mit Küssen sich an ihrem Körper hinab arbeitete.

„Das musst du auch _meril__, nin_. Schließlich werde ich dich nie wieder hergeben. Mein Herz gehört dir!"

…  
  
Haldir saß neben dem Bett und beobachtete wie Natila schlief. Lothmeleth ruhte ebenfalls im Zimmer nebenan. Haldir streichelte vorsichtig Natilas Haar, um sie nicht zu wecken. Sie drehte sich ein wenig und ihre Hände kamen unter der Decke hervor.

Haldir sah die Narben. Er ahnte wie sie dazu gekommen war. Es gab nur eine logische Erklärung. Das Verhalten von Natila ließ ebenfalls keinen anderen Schluss zu. Er würde sie nicht noch einmal darauf ansprechen. Aber er beschloss mit Aragorn darüber zu reden, denn das Einzige, das er bisher sicher wusste war, dass Aragorn sie gerettet hatte.

Haldir machte sich große Vorwürfe. Er war sich sicher, dass es seine Schuld war. Hätte er nur besser Acht gegeben, niemals hätte ein lausiger Uruk-Hai ihn treffen dürfen. Er hatte seine Frau im Stich gelassen obwohl er genau wusste, dass sie ein Kind erwartete. Wie sollte sie ganz alleine diese Zeit ertragen.

Dann noch der Tod ihres Bruders; eigentlich war es ein Wunder, dass Natila den Krieg überlebt hatte.

Haldir war dankbar dafür, doch er wusste, dass es nicht sein Verdienst war. Dieses Gefühl machte ihn wütend und traurig zugleich.

Er gab Natila einen Kuss und stand auf um frische Luft zu schnappen. Draußen auf dem Balkon holte erst einmal tief Luft und sah zum Wald.

Haldir fehlten die _Mallorn_ – Bäume. Die Bäume in Bruchtal waren schön, doch würden sie niemals die Schönheit des Goldenen Waldes erreichen. 

Das erste Mal seit langer Zeit sehnte er sich nach seinem _Lothlórien_. Er würde Natila fragen, ob sie ihn dorthin begleitete!

Er erkannte tief im Wald hinter dem See zwei Personen. Er musste lächeln, er gönnte seiner Schwester ihren Frieden und ihr Glück. Sie hatte es mehr als verdient.

Hinter ihm hörte er wie Natila aufstand. Sie kam zu ihm und legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter. Ohne sich umzudrehen sprach er: „Hab ich dich geweckt meine Liebe?"

„Nein, ich hatte nur einen schlechten Traum! Nicht Schlimmes." Sie rieb sich sie die Gänsehaut auf ihren Armen.

„Was siehst du denn da draußen so Interessantes?", fragte Natila um Haldir nicht die Möglichkeit zu geben nachzuhaken.

„Ich sehe nur zwei glückliche Elben mehr nicht", sagte er leise und drehte sich zu Natila um. „Komm, leg dich wieder ins Bett. Ich leg mich zu dir. Es ist kalt geworden".

Sie legten sich gemeinsam ins Bett und Natila kuschelte sich fest an Haldir. Sie wollte ihn spüren, sie atmete tief und sog seinen Duft in sich ein - wie sehr liebte sie seinen Geruch. Vom ersten Moment an, als sie ihn sah, war sie verloren. Seine Augen und den Duft der ihm anhing waren die ersten Dinge, die ihr an ihm sofort aufgefallen waren.

„Halt mich einfach nur fest. Ich möchte dich spüren", sagte sie zu Haldir, als sie dabei war ihm sein Gewand zu öffnen. Sofort spürte sie seine Wärme. Nun könnte sie sicher wieder zufrieden einschlafen. Wenn er sie schlafen gelassen hätte. 

…..  
  
Am Morgen hatten sich alle im Speiseraum eingefunden. Gemeinsam saßen sie am Tisch und keiner sagte ein Wort. Nur Lothmeleth brabbelte vor sich hin und versuchte Erhamir zu füttern. Er strahlte sie jedoch nur an, schließlich wusste er nicht was man mit einem Löffel machen musste.

Haldir brach das Schweigen und fragte seine Schwester: „Nun was habt ihr heute vor, nachdem ihr ja bereits heute Nacht den Wald unsicher gemacht habt?"

Callendil sah ihren Bruder an. „Wir haben nichts Bestimmtes vor, mein Lieber. Warum? Möchtest du uns helfen?" „Nein, eigentlich dachte ich, ihr müsstet das in der Zwischenzeit selbst gelernt haben. Ich würde gerne einige Tage mit Natila alleine sein und mit ihr fortgehen!"

Natila sah Haldir erstaunt an. „Natürlich nur, wenn du möchtest meine Liebe!", fügte er hinzu.

Natila gab ihm einen Kuss. „Natürlich gerne, wo immer du hin möchtest, ich werde dir folgen!"

Eirien sah die beiden an. „Es wird uns ein Vergnügen sein auf eurer Kind zu achten. Wir können Lothmeleth und Erhamir sowieso nicht trennen. Also viel Vergnügen ihr beiden und macht nichts, das wir nicht auch machen würden!"  
„Wann wollt ihr los?", fragte Elladan „Und wohin wollt ihr, wenn man fragen darf?"

Das machte auch Natila neugierig: „Ja, das würde mich auch interessieren?"

„Sagen wir einfach, es geht nach Süden."

Natila wurde blass, sie ahnte was er vorhatte. Aber sie schwieg, die anderen sollten sich keine Sorgen machen.

„Nun dann lass uns heute noch aufbrechen", sagte sie mit fester Stimme, damit keiner etwas von ihrer Panik, die in ihr herrschte, bemerkte. Sie stand auf und sah in die Runde. „Wenn ihr mich entschuldigt, ich muss noch packen."

Natila flüchtete aus der Halle und lehnte sich an die Wand neben dem Eingang. Sie verstand ihn nicht. Wie konnte er nur an diesen Ort zurück wollen. Sie hatte das dringende Bedürfnis davon zu laufen. Flucht war ihr einziger Gedanke.

Sie rannte nach draußen und ging Richtung Stallung. Ihr kamen zwei Elben entgegen, die in der Nähe der Stallung wohnten, doch sie beachtete sie gar nicht sondern lief weiter.

Im Stall angekommen ging sie zu ihrem Pferd. Sie streichelte die Stute und wollte gerade aufsteigen, als Haldir herein kam.

„Natila, was hast du vor?"

Sie sah ihn an und erkannte ihre Dummheit. „Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Ich hatte das Gefühl ich müsse fort. Haldir ich ahne was du vorhast. Ich weiß nur nicht warum."

Sie ging zu ihm und hielt sich an ihm fest. „Ich habe Angst davor. Ich wollte nie wieder dort hin. Ich hab dort den schrecklichsten Moment meines Lebens erlebt!" „Deshalb gehen wir dort hin. Vertrau mir _bereth__ nin_" „Ich vertraue dir _hervenn__ nin_, du wirst wissen was zu tun ist."

Tbc.


	2. Ein Ausflug in die Vergangenheit

**Ein Leben ist nicht genug**

**Disclaimer**: siehe Kapitel 1 

**Timeline:** 4. Zeitalter Ort: Bruchtal/Helms Klamm/Minas Tirith

**Pairing**: Haldir/OFC(Natila); Elladan/OFC(Callendil); Elrohir/OFC(Eirien)

**Raiting** PG 13

Danke an meine Reviewer

Lion: Ja es geht weiter...endlich..

Galu: Ich hoffe in dem Kapitel wird alles etwas klarer...wenn nicht ...raus damit

Eirien: Ich bin auch froh, dass es weitergeht..und es gibt auch Änderungen..

Seni: Bussi fürs Betalesen und für die flinke Arbeit..und für das rev..hihi

Ich freue mich natürlich auf eure Meinung.

So hier ist Kapitel 2...und dann ab in den Urlaub:

* * *

Kapitel 2  
Ein Ausflug in die Vergangenheit 

Am Mittag verabschiedeten Sie sich von den anderen. Lothmeleth hatten sie im Haus gelassen, die Kinderfrau passte auf die Kleinen auf. Eirien wusste genau, dass Natila niemals gehen könnte, wenn sie Tränen in den Augen ihres Kindes sehen würde.

Sie nahmen sich ich den Arm und Natila sagte: „Wir sehen uns in vier Wochen wieder. Jetzt im Winter können wir nur über Rohan in den Osten. Also wird es wohl etwas dauern. Achtet bitte auf Lothmeleth. Sie ist das Wertvollste, das wir besitzen. Eirien, versprich mir: Keine Narbe!"

„Ich verspreche es dir und nun fort mit euch ehe der Frühling anbricht."

Natila und Haldir stiegen auf die Pferde und ritten los. Durch das Tor, links nach Süden. Natila sah noch einmal zurück und sah noch wie sich Eirien an Elrohir drückte.

Natila und Haldir hatten es nicht besonders eilig, wollten aber dennoch zügig in den Süden. Seit Frieden in Mittelerde herrschte würden sie schneller sein, da sie die befestigten Straßen benutzen konnten.

Sie sahen wieder mehr Volk auf den Straßen. Haldir wurde noch immer mit großem Staunen betrachtet. Denn es war noch immer nicht selbstverständlich Elben zu begegnen. Besonders jetzt, da fast alle Mittelerde verlassen hatten.

Sie kamen im kalten Februar durch die Pforte von Rohan. Natilas Magen krampfte sich immer mehr zusammen. Immer öfters kamen nun die Bilder in ihr Gedächtnis zurück. Sie spürte die Schmerzen, wie damals vor nicht einmal 2 Jahren. Als Haldir in Helms Klamm fiel und sie es genau gespürt hatte.

Verdrängt war die Freude, als er im Herbst durch das Tor von Bruchtal schritt, dass ihm erlaubt wurde aus Mandos Halles zurückzukehren.

Haldir sprach nicht darüber, niemals. Natila wusste nicht, ob es ihm verboten worden war, oder er nicht darüber sprechen wollte.

Sie war einfach nur froh wieder leben zu können und das Lothmeleth ihren Vater kennen lernen durfte.

Sie ritten nach Süden und nach Helms Klamm hinein. Als sie oben an der Rampe ankamen wurde ihnen das Tor geöffnet. Es war wieder repariert worden. Auch der Klammwall war zum größten Teil wieder aufgebaut.

Als Natila durch das Tor ritt wurde ihr schlecht. Sie konnte kaum atmen und schaffte es gerade so vom Pferd zu steigen, ohne herunterzufallen. Eine Wache nahm sofort ihr Pferd. Haldir sprang von seinem Pferd und nahm sofort Natila in seine Arme.

Natila konnte sich kaum auf den Beinen halten. Haldir nahm sie hoch und trug sie in die Festung.

Dort wurden sie bereits erwartet. König Èomer war zufällig anwesend, er wollte sehen wie weit die Reparaturen vorangeschritten waren. Haldir setzte Natila auf einer großen Bank ab. Er kniete sich vor ihr und fragte: „Geht es dir wieder etwas besser?"Tief lagen ihre Augen. Èomer kam zu ihnen: „Natila kann ich dir helfen?"

Sie lächelte gequält „Danke, es geht etwas besser. Ich hätte gerne nur ein Glas Wasser."Haldir stand auf und lief los um Wasser zu holen.

Éomer sah ihm nach und blickte dann zu Natila. „Es ist schön dich zu sehen! Geht es dir wirklich wieder gut? Was macht deine Kleine? Und wer ist dein Begleiter, ist er näher bekannt? Er sieht aus wie ein lorischer Elb?"

Natila wusste nicht wo sie beginnen sollte. „Erstmal ja, es geht mir gut, auch wenn es gerade nicht den Anschein hat. Es ist die Umgebung, du verstehst! Lothmeleth ist ein wahrer Sonnenschein und total vernarrt in deinen Groß-Vetter...Eiriens Sohn!"

Éomer musste lächeln. „Theowyn hat also einen Sohn bekommen. Gut so! Wie heißt der Kleine?"

„Sein Name ist Erhamir!", sagte Haldir, der gerade wieder zurückgekehrt war. Er gab Natila einen Becher.

„Und mit wem habe ich das vergnügen?", fragte Éomer.

Natila sah erst zu Haldir dann zu Éomer: „Das ist Haldir!"Auf einmal herrschte Stille. Éomer sah zu Haldir und dann zu Natila: „Dein Haldir?"

„Ja, mein Haldir!"

„Ich dachte er sei ..."

„Tot, ja das war ich!", sagte Haldir schließlich völlig ruhig. „Doch ich durfte zurückkehren!". Natila stand auf: „Es tut mir leid, aber ich muss kurz frische Luft schnappen. Wenn ihr mich entschuldigt!"

Sie rannte nach draußen. Sie schaffte es gerade um die Ecke als sie sich übergeben musste. Sie wollte nicht an diesem Ort sein! Glücklicherweise war gerade niemand in ihrer Nähe. So konnte sie sich hemmungslos ihrer Gefühle hingeben.

Die Dúnadan ging ein Stück zum Klamm Wall und sah über die Mauer ins Tal.

Sie fiel auf die Knie und betrachtete ihre Hände. Erst sah sie die Narben an ihrer Handkante. Sie sah die Bilder, wie sie Aragorn schlug, nachdem er ihr die Nachricht vom Tode Haldirs überbracht hatte. Sie schlug solange auf Aragorn, bis ihre Hände blutig waren und die Narben konnte sie heute noch sehen.

Natila ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf. Sie versuchte sich klar zu machen, dass Haldir lebte, doch es half ihr nicht. Sie sah immer nur das Bild, wie Haldir von einem Uruk erschlagen wurde. Sie stand auf und lief zum großen Tor und rannte so schnell sie konnte hinunter. Sie musste fort. Es war nicht zu ertragen. Erst am Klammbach stoppte sie.

Natila nahm eine handvoll Wasser und spritzte es in ihr Gesicht. Sie wollte wieder klar denken. Aber es half nicht. Sie setzte sich neben den Bach und weinte sich den Schmerz aus der Seele.

Eine Hand berührte Ihre Schulter. Sie sah nach oben, es war Haldir. Es war so unreal. Wie konnte sie seinen Tod nicht verkraften, wenn er doch neben ihr stand. Er kniete sich neben sie. Natila ließ sich in seine Arme fallen. „Es war keine Gute Idee hierher zukommen, Liebster. Ich schaffe es nicht. Ich bin genauso weit wie vor 2 Jahren. Ich bekomme das Bild nicht aus dem Kopf. Halt mich fest und lass mich nicht mehr los!"

Er nahm seine Frau fest in die Arme. Dann hob er sie hoch und trug sie zurück zur Hornburg. „Bitte nicht!", flehte sie.

„Liebe Natila, lass es uns gemeinsam erleben. Ich werde dich jetzt an den Ort bringen an dem ich und so viele andere mit mir starben!"

Sie gingen an das hintere Ende des Klammwalls. Die große Lücke, die die Uruks in die Mauer rissen, wurde mit Holzplanken überbrückt. Haldir trug Natila bis zu der Stelle an der er kämpfte.

Natila hielt sich an ihm fest und sah sich um. Nichts deutete auf die schrecklichen Ereignisse hin. Sie berührte den Boden und Haldir folgte ihrer Hand. „Siehst du, es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich liege nicht hier."

Natila sah ihn mit feuchten Augen an: „Bist du nicht bestürzt von diesem Ort? Wie kannst du nur so ruhig sein?"

„Auch ich trage meine Dämonen in mir. Doch ich versuche mit ihnen zu leben."Sie setzten sich gemeinsam auf den Boden. Natila sah ihm tief in die Augen und küsste ihren Elben.

„Ich wünschte ich könnte es auch. Aber sobald ich die Augen schließe sehe ich die schlimmsten Bilder!"

„Erzähl mir davon", bat Haldir.

„Ich kann es nicht! Ich möchte es dir nicht antun!"

„Du tust das nicht mir an, du tust es dir an!"Natila schloss die Augen und Haldir hielt ihre Hand ganz fest.

Natila begann zu erzählen: „Ich weiß noch wie ich versucht habe dich zu erreichen, nachdem ich erfahren hatte, dass du nach Helms Klamm geschickt worden bist. Eirien und ich ritten Tag und Nacht und kamen doch zu spät. Wir waren erst kurz vor der Pforte von Rohan als ich es spürte.", sie machte eine kurze Pause und holte tief Luft, „Ich hatte während des Ritts einen Traum. Nein, es war kein Traum, eher eine Vision. Ich spürte einen Stich im Bauch und konnte nicht mehr atmen, dann fiel ich vom Pferd. Ich sah wie du genau hier standest und gegen eine Armee widerwärtiger Kreaturen kämpfen musstest. Eine Explosion folgte und die Uruks stürmten den Wall. Jemand befahl den Rückzug. Ich sah Aragorn wie er die Elben in die Festung schickte. Dann sah er dich und schrie dir zu, du sollst dich zurückziehen. Du weißt was dann geschah!"

Haldir sah über Natila hinweg und hielt sich die Seite. Er fühlte den Stich immer noch, dort wo das Schwert in traf. Er erinnerte sich, wie seine Welt zusammenbrach in diesem Augenblick. Es war nichts übrig geblieben von seiner Unsterblichkeit, um ihn herum lagen tote Elben. Die Erhabenheit des schönen Volkes war nutzlos. Sie starben alle und er konnte nichts dagegen unternehmen. Dann der zweite Schlag, er würde seine Frau und sein Kind niemals sehen. Dies war sein letzter Gedanke.

Haldir schloss die Augen und seine Tränen tropften auf Natilas Hand. „Es ist gut, dass die Elben Mittelerde verlassen haben", sagte er leise. Natila strich ihm über seine langen blonden Haare. „Ohne eure Hilfe würden die Menschen jetzt nicht mehr frei leben, wahrscheinlich auch kein anderes Volk außerhalb Mordors!"Sie legte ihren Kopf in seinen Schoß. „Es muss für dich schrecklicher gewesen sein als für mich und ich denke immer nur an mich. Verzeih mir mein Geliebter", bat Natila.

„Du hast keinen Grund dich zu entschuldigen. Ich habe _euch _verlassen. Ich dachte es wäre für uns Elben eine Kleinigkeit den Menschen zu helfen und diese Festung zu beschützen. Ein Irrtum, der uns zum Verhängnis wurde."

„Aragorn hätte auf dich achten müssen. Er wusste doch was du mir bedeutest. Er hat dich einfach sterben lassen und mir die schlimmste Zeit meines Lebens beschert. Ich war so wütend auf ihn. Warum musstest du gehen und nicht er?"

Natila richtete sich auf und sah Haldir mit ihren verweinten Augen an: „Ich bin nicht stark, niemals gewesen! Ich hätte es nie überlebt!" Sie stand auf und sah über die Mauer auf die Hügelgräber. Haldir stellte sich hinter sie und nahm sie in den Arm. „Ich weiß noch wie Aragorn mich in die Festung trug nachdem ich ihn, aus Verzweiflung über deinen Tod, geschlagen hatte. Überall lagen Tote herum - Elben, Menschen, Orks. Halbarad war zwar in meiner Nähe aber auch er konnte mich nicht trösten, genauso wenig wie Eirien oder Aragorn. Dann weiß ich noch wie ich an deinem Grab kniete. Die Erde in meinen Fäusten. Ich wollte nicht leben, soviel Tod und ich musste weiterleben. Da sah ich dein Schwert. Ich hatte endlich meine Erlösung gefunden und hatte nur noch den Wunsch zu dir zu kommen, doch Lothmeleth hinderte mich daran. Es war das erste Mal, dass ich sie spüren konnte, damals an deinem Grab. Aber ich war zu schwach, Haldir! Ich hätte nicht überlebt, alleine."

Haldir hielt sie fest in seinen Armen „Du hast es vollbracht. Wir stehen hier und atmen die frische Luft! Du bist stärker als alle Elben, denen ich begegnet bin."Natila drehte sich um und zeigte auf ihre Narben am Arm. „Nein sag so etwas nicht. Man hatte mich nur kurz alleine gelassen in Minas Tirith und was mache ich? Ich sehne mich so sehr nach dir und schneide mir selbst in den Arm. Dabei dachte ich keine Sekunde an Lothmeleth oder dich. Erst als ich überall mein Blut sah, wurde mir klar was ich getan hatte. Ich hätte tot sein können, durch meine eigene Hand!"

Natila drehte sich um und wollte davon rennen, doch Haldir hielt sie fest: „Ich habe gesagt, ich mag es nicht wenn du davonläufst! Sieh mich an!"Natila drehte sich langsam um und sah ihm in die Augen und dann zu Boden. „Meine liebe Natila, wir leben beide. Das ist das Wichtigste. Du hast einen Fehler gemacht, genau wie ich und doch sind wir hier und leben, so wird es auch in Zukunft sein."Er nahm sie in den Arm und sie küssten sich.

Die beiden standen noch eine ganze Weile an der Mauer. Keiner störte sie, da Éomer die Anweisung gab den Wall nicht zu betreten solange sie dort oben waren.

Als es zu dämmern begann, gingen sie zurück in die Hornburg. Éomer wollte gerade ein Abendmahl einnehmen als Natila und Haldir eintraten.

Der König bat sie an seinen Tisch. „Ich weiß gar nicht so recht was ich sagen soll. Ich wusste schon immer, dass Elben etwas ganz besonderes sind, aber dass sie von den Toten zurückkehren ist mir neu."

Haldir sah ihn an: „Es kommt wahrlich nicht häufig vor. Aber so ist es nun und wir sind glücklich und werden die Zeit die uns gegeben wurde gemeinsam verbringen, König Éomer!" Natila lächelte und fügte hinzu: „Nie in all der Zeit hätte ich es für möglich gehalten, denn auch ich wusste nicht, dass es möglich sein könnte, jemanden von den Toten zurückkehren zu lassen. Bitte lass uns nun über andere Dinge reden, wie geht es in Rohan? König!"

Sie sprachen bis tief in die Nacht über Rohan, Bruchtal und Eirien. Éomer war glücklich darüber, dass Eirien ihren Weg gefunden hatte. Natila versprach ihm, dass auch Eirien bald nach Rohan reisen würde, sobald ihr Sohn alt genug wäre um auf einem Pferd zu sitzen.

„Ja, sie ist wahrlich eine Rohirrim!", meinte Éomer.

Natila stand auf: „Nun König Éomer, wir müssen wieder weiter. Wir wollen noch nach Gondor, ehe wir uns auf den Weg nach Norden machen. Wir haben hier alles getan was wir uns vorgenommen hatten."

Éomer sah sie verwundert an: „Ihr könnt jetzt nicht mehr aufbrechen. Es ist mitten in der Nacht. Wir haben genug Schlafmöglichkeiten. Bitte ruht euch in der Veste aus und reitet erst morgen weiter." Natila war nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, an diesem Ort zu schlafen, doch Haldir bedankte sich bereits und nahm bereitwillig an.

Man führte sie in den oberen Stock. Natila wusste, dass sie bereits hier gewesen war, doch erinnerte sie sich nur schwach, zu getrübt waren damals ihre Gedanken.

Sie bekamen ein Zimmer dessen Fenster einen Blick über das ganze Klammtal erlaubte. In der Dunkelheit konnte Natila nichts erkennen, doch Haldir sah lange nach unten, während sich Natila auszog und sich in das Bett legte. Haldir kam schließlich zu ihr und setzte sich an ihre Seite. „Nun schlafe _niben Dunedain nin _ich werde an deiner Seite bleiben."

„Ich werde es versuchen, doch kann ich es mir nicht vorstellen an diesem Ort zu schlafen." Sie schloss die Augen und Haldir summte ein Lied während er Natila die Haare streichelte. So schlief sie schnell ein.

Haldir trat an das Fenster und schaute hinüber zum Wall. Die Dämonen in seinem Kopf riefen ihn beim Namen. Immer und immer wieder spürte er den Stich und den Schlag. Aragorns Schrei hallte ihm durch den Kopf und die Bilder seiner toten Krieger überschatteten seine Gedanken.

Er hatte das Gefühl sein Kopf würde zerspringen. Haldir drehte sich um und sah zu Natila hinüber, die ruhig da lag und schlief. „Für dich Natila _in Dunedain_", flüsterte er und während er sich zu ihr setzte wurden die Dämonen leiser und als er ihre Hand berührte verstummten sie völlig.

Am Morgen erwachte Natila und stellte fest, dass sie die Nacht völlig ruhig verbracht hatte. Keine Alpträume plagten sie. Haldir stand am Fenster und sah hinunter. „Haldir? Geht es dir gut mein Liebster?"Haldir drehte sich um und kam zu ihr. „Wenn du bei mir bist geht es mir immer gut."Natila sah ihn genau an. Sie kannte ihn gut und sah, dass er diese Nacht nicht in Ruhe verbracht hatte. „Warum hast du mich nicht geweckt? Ich bin doch auch für dich da!", sagte sie vorwurfsvoll. „Liebe Natila, es ist gut so wie es ist. Lass uns nach unten gehen. Der König möchte uns noch verabschieden. Er reitet bald zurück nach Edoras."

Natila stand auf und zog sich an. Ihre Waffen nahmen sie unter den Arm und gingen so nach unten.

Nach dem Frühstück, das sie noch gemeinsam mit Éomer einnahmen gingen alle aus der Festung. Die Pferde standen schon bereit. Da alle denselben Weg hatten, begleiteten Haldir und Natila den König und seine Eskorte bis nach Edoras. Sie kamen aber nicht mit in die Stadt sondern ritten weiter.

So erreichten sie nach 6 Tagesritten die Grenzen Gondors. Als Natila die Weiße Stadt erblickte freute sich ihr Herz. Sie hatte nicht mehr gewusst wie sehr sie Minas Tirith mochte, es war eine so wunderschöne Stadt.

Als sie am großen Stadttor ankamen wurden sie erst einmal angehalten. Die Wache fragte nach Namen und Ziel. Natila gab sich zu erkennen und da der Wache befohlen wurde die Dúnedain durchzulassen, wurden sie mit einer tiefen Verbeugung in die Veste begleitet. Eine Wache brachte die Pferde in die Stallungen und begleitete Natila und Haldir bis in den obersten Ring. Die Wache dort erkannte Natila sofort, da er schon seit der Krönung König Elessar diente.

Sie durften ohne Begleitung in den siebenten Ring. Natila sah ihr Haus und ging hinüber. Sie fragte sich ob es bewohnt war und wer nun dort lebte. Sie sah durch das Fenster, konnte aber niemanden sehen. Dann öffnete Natila die Türe und ging hinein. Niemand war das. Es sah genauso aus, wie sie es verlassen hatte.

Es standen Blumen auf dem Tisch und in der Küche war der Tisch reich gedeckt mit allerlei Speisen. „Ich glaube es ist bewohnt, Haldir. Lass uns lieber wieder gehen. Wir finden sicher eine Unterkunft."

Sie verließen das Haus wieder und gingen hinüber zum Turm, in dem sich der Thonsaal befand. Am Eingang standen zwei Wachen, die Natila nicht kannte. „Ist der König da?", fragte sie.

„Ja, aber er ist beschäftigt und hat keine Zeit für Besuch. Ihr müsst Euch gedulden. Es wird Euch kundgetan wenn Ihr zu dem König vorgelassen werdet", stellte die Wache emotionslos fest.

Natila verbeugte sich und sagte: „Sagt ihm, dass Natila in der Stadt ist und gerne ihren Vetter gesehen hätte".

Die Wache machte große Augen und aus dem Inneren hörte Natila die Stimme Aragorns: „Lass sie sofort herein, Derius!"

Mit einer tiefen Verbeugung ließ er Natila und Haldir vorbei.

Aragorn kam ihr schon entgegen und nahm sie in den Arm. „Natila, wie ich mich freue du...", weiter kam er nicht, denn er erblickte ihren Begleiter. Aragorn machte große Augen: „Haldir?", mehr brachte er nicht heraus, sondern blieb starr stehen.

Der Wache fiel sofort auf, dass etwas nicht stimmte und kam mit gezogenen Waffen herein. „Es ist alles in Ordnung. Ihr könnt gehen und bitte schließt die Türen. Lasst keinen herein und ruft die Königin, sie soll kommen!", sagte Aragorn, als er sich vom ersten Schock wieder erholt hatte. Er ging zu Haldir und nahm ihn in seine Arme: „Haldir, du bist es! Nie hätte ich das für möglich gehalten. Wie ist das euch nur gelungen? Die Zeit der Zauberer ist vorüber seit Gandalf fort ist."

Haldir verbeugte sich vor Aragorn: „Es wurde mir gestattet zurückzukehren, für Natila!"Aragorn sah zu ihr, sie hatte sich bei Haldir eingehakt. „Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen wie glücklich ich bin, Aragorn. Es ist so wundervoll. Lothmeleth hat endlich ihren Vater, dem sie so gleicht."

Aragorn nahm Natila abermals in den Arm und flüstere ihr ins Ohr: „Nun siehst du, dass es sich gelohnt hat zu leben!"Natila lächelte und nickte. Haldir hatte es natürlich gehört und musste unwillkürlich an Natilas Narbe denken.

Er sah zu Aragorn: „Du bist ihr einziger Verwandter, Aragorn, warum hast du sie nicht wenigstens beschützen können, da der Krieg gewonnen war? Halbarad ist gestorben für dich und du lässt sie alleine in ihrem Kummer? Ihr Menschen seid ein merkwürdiges Volk. Für einen Fremden sterbt ihr, aber euer eigen Blut ist es nicht Wert beschützt zu werden?"

Natila sah ihn mit Entsetzen an: „Haldir wovon sprichst du? Aragorn hat mir mehr als einmal das Leben gerettet!"

Haldir nahm ihren Arm. „Aber nicht in der schwersten Zeit die du hattest!"

„Das ist nicht wahr! Wäre er nicht gewesen wäre ich gestorben. Niemand hätte mich vermisst. Doch er fand mich und rettete mich! Also sag so etwas nicht. Er ist der König, nicht nur meiner, sondern von ganz Mittelerde. Er hat Wichtigeres zu tun als sich um seine lebensmüde Verwandte zu kümmern."

Haldir sah sie mit hocherhobenem Haupt an. „Ich versteh euch Menschen wirklich nicht, aber vielleicht soll es so sein!" Aragorn stellte sich vor Haldir und sah ihn direkt in die Augen: „Ich verstehe deine Wut. Könnte ich es rückgängig machen, hätte ich es gemacht. Ich hätte sie besser beschützen müssen, vor sich selbst. Sie erschien so stark in dieser Zeit. Doch keiner von uns sah in ihr Herz."

„Aragorn, du brauchst dich nicht zu rechtfertigen. Es ist geschehen und es war sicher nicht deine Schuld! Ich hatte mich selbst überschätzt, das war alles."Dann sah sie zu Haldir: „Mach ihm keine Vorwürfe. Das lass ich nicht zu!"

„Wie du wünschst meine Liebe", sagte Haldir schließlich.

In diesem Augenblick öffnete sich die Tür und Arwen, die Gemahlin des Königs trat herein. Sie hatte kein bisschen von ihrer Schönheit verloren, seit Natila sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. „Natila! Das ist aber eine Überrasch...", auch sie stockte als sie Haldir erblickte. „In Erus Namen. Du durftest zurückkehren? Was musstest du dafür opfern?", sie ging ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn.

„Haldir, ist es schön dich zu sehen."Dann nahm sie Natila in den Arm: „Wie ich mich für dich freue. Niemand hat es mehr verdient als ihr beide!"

Natila musste lächeln: „Das hat Eirien auch gesagt!"

Aragorn sah besorgt aus: „Was hat das zu bedeuten? Was für ein Opfer muss erbracht werden? Hat sie nicht schon genug gelitten?"Arwen sah ihn ernst an. „Was ist?"

Haldir sah erst zu Natila, nachdem sie nickte fing er an zu sprechen: „Wir haben eine zweite Chance erhalten, doch nicht unbegrenzt. Ich habe meine Unsterblichkeit aufgegeben!"Aragorn sah ihn bestürzt an doch ehe er etwas sagen konnte fuhr Haldir fort. „Dreißig eurer Jahre haben wir gemeinsam!"

„Das ist nicht genug! Wie konnte Mandos so ein hohes Opfer verlangen!", rief Arwen.

„Er hätte gar nichts machen müssen. Jemand außerhalb der Hallen hat ihn um meine Rückkehr gebeten. Ich weiß nicht wer es war! Doch Mandos ging darauf ein, nur unter dieser Bedingung!"

Natila sagte schließlich: „Lasst uns bitte nicht mehr über dieses Thema reden. Ich bin es

Leid, verzeiht, aber ich möchte nicht ständig daran erinnert werden. Es wäre doch schöner seine Rückkehr zu feiern und uns darüber zu erfreuen. Ich tue es!"

Aragorn nahm Natilas Hände: „Du hast Recht. Wir werden zusammen feiern im kleinen Kreis, nur wir vier, einverstanden?"

Haldir verbeugte sich tief und zeigt so seine Zustimmung. „Wir benötigen noch eine Unterkunft, könnt ihr uns einen Platz zeigen, wo wir ruhen können. Natila sollte sich noch etwas hinlegen. Wir sind eine Woche geritten", fragte Haldir noch.

Arwen sah sie lächelnd an: „Natürlich ist dein Haus vorbereitet. Wir erhielten bereits am Morgen Nachricht, dass du mit einem Begleiter auf dem Weg nach Minas Tirith bist."

Natila sah verwundert Arwen an: „Ich bin geehrt und freue mich, dass ihr bereits alles vorbereiten ließet. Doch woher wusstet ihr das wir kommen?"Aragorn lächelte: „Was wäre ich für ein König, wenn ich nicht spüren würde, wenn sein eigen Blut in der Nähe ist?"Natila gab ihm einen Kuss und nahm Haldir an die Hand und zog ihn hinaus. Er versuchte noch sich standesgemäß vom König zu verabschieden, doch vergebens.

Sie gingen zusammen in ihr Haus. Ihr Gepäck wurde bereits hineingebracht. Natila zog Haldir fest an sich nachdem sie die Türe schloss. „Willkommen in Minas Tirith, mein Liebster. Dies ist auch dein Haus."Sie gab ihm einen Kuss und er lächelte das erste Mal seit sie in der Stadt waren.

„Du bist wundervoll _bereth nin_, dieses Haus erinnert mich ein wenig an das Haus in Eriador. Man kann die Sterne nicht sehen!", stellte Haldir fest.

Natila nahm seine Hand und führte ihn in das Schlafzimmer: „Wer will denn die Sterne sehen?", fragte sie, während sie sie ihre Reisekleidung auszog. „Ein Bad wäre jetzt toll!", stellte sie fest, während sie sich umsah und ihre Tasche mit den Kleidern suchte.

Haldir lächelte: „Was suchst du meine Liebe, einen See?"

„Nein mein lieber Herr Elb, meine Tasche suche ich. Ich möchte gerne ein Kleid anziehen!"Haldir stellte sich hinter sie und küsste ihren Hals: „Du brauchst jetzt kein Kleid!"Er küsste sie und gemeinsam gingen sie zu Boden.

Behutsam küsste er seine Frau und Natila intensivierte den Kuss, ließ ihre Zungen mit einander spielen, streichelte ihren Elben und öffnete seine Tunika, bis schließlich seine nackte Haut gegen ihre drückte.

Seine Lippen arbeiteten sich ihren Hals entlang und Natila legte ihren Kopf in den Nacken.

„Wie sehr ich mir das gewünscht habe, Liebster. Liebe mich hier, jetzt sofort!"Sie öffnete seine Hose und Haldir lächelte.

„Du solltest mir die anderen Zimmer zeigen!", hauchte er.

„Später, jetzt will ich dich!"

Ihre nackten Körper schmiegen sich eng einander und sie liebten sich, voller Leidenschaft, mitten im Eingangsbereich ihres Hauses. Sie gaben sich einander hin, von ausruhen konnte keine Rede sein.

Zwei Stunden später saßen sie am Tisch des Königs und aßen und tranken vom Feinsten. Natila erzählte Aragorn und Arwen wie es ihnen in Bruchtal erging und wie ruhig es geworden war. Arwen versprach bald zu kommen, sie hatte Sehnsucht nach Bruchtal und ihren Brüdern und ihren Neffen wollte sie auch kennen lernen.

Natila sah ständig zu Aragorn, sie konnte sich nicht satt sehen an seinem Anblick.

Er hatte sich so verändert, sein ganzes Erscheinungsbild, er wirkte größer und weiser als noch vor zwei Jahren. Nur wenn sie in seine Augen blickte sah sie immer noch Streicher vor sich, den Waldläufer aus dem Norden, der gerne seine Pfeife rauchte. Aragorn spürte ihre Blicke und lächelte.

Arwen erzählte von ihrem Leben mit den Menschen und Haldir hing ihr förmlich an den Lippen, da sich mal wieder zwei Elben einig waren, dass die Menschen ein eigenartiges Volk seinen.

Natila wurde unruhig. Es dämmerte bereits draußen und sie hatte das Gefühl noch etwas erledigen zu müssen. Ihr Blick ging ständig zum Fenster, bis sie aufstand und sagte: „Es tut mir leid Aragorn, aber ich habe noch etwas Wichtiges zu erledigen, das ich tun möchte bevor die Sonne untergegangen ist."

Aragorn stand ebenfalls auf und sagte: „Ich weiß, möchtest du, dass ich dich zu ihm begleite?"Sie sah zu Haldir, er nickte zustimmend.

„Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du an meiner Seite bist." Haldir stand ebenfalls auf und nahm Natilas Hand: „Möchtest du dass ich hier bleibe? Hast du die Kraft alleine zu ihm zu gehen?"Natila gab ihm einen Kuss. „Du kannst hier bleiben. Ich werde alleine gehen. Aragorn ist bei mir und du sollst dich ruhig noch mit Arwen unterhalten. Ihr hab ja viel auszutauschen. Sei nur bei meiner Rückkehr für mich da!"Er verbeugte sich vor seiner Frau und sah ihnen noch nach als der König und Natila durch die Türe ging.

Während sie die Veste durchschritten, ständig begleitet von der Wache des Königs, begann Aragorn zu sprechen: „Erzählst du mir jetzt wie du dich wirklich fühlst, Natila? Ich kenne dich dein ganzes Leben und weiß, dass du noch nicht die Alte bist. Liegt es an Haldir? Stimmt etwas nicht!"Natila sah ihn an und hatte das Bedürfnis sich bei ihm anzulehnen. Doch er war der König, der durch seine Stadt schritt. Natila sah die Ehrerbietungen die ihm entgegengebracht wurden, deshalb hielt sie gebührenden Abstand.

„Es liegt nicht an Haldir, mein König! Ich mache mir nur schreckliche Vorwürfe was Halbarad anbelangt. Ich habe viel zu wenig um ihn getrauert! Er war doch mein Bruder! Und er ist doch...", sie sprach nicht weiter sondern ging schweigend neben Aragorn her, während sie den ersten Ring erreichten. Aragorn trat vor sie hin und sah ihr in die Augen: „Du hast mit Halbarads Tod nun wirklich nichts zu tun. Es war ein widerwärtiger Ork und es war Krieg!" Er nahm ihre Hand, sie zitterte. Natila gab keine Antwort sondern setzte ihren Weg fort zum großen Tor. Aragorn hielt ihre Hand während sie weitergingen.

Als sie das Tor durchschritten setzte sich sofort eine ganze Einheit von Wachen in Bewegung und folgte dem König in geringem Abstand. Sie erreichten die Hügelgräber, die auf den Pelennor – Feldern errichtet wurden. Aragorn gab der Wache den Befehl sich zurückzuziehen. So standen die beiden alleine vor einem Hügelgrab, das sich kaum von den anderen unterschied, außer dem Fels, der der den Eingang versiegelte, der mit einer Inschrift versehen wurde: „Hier ruht nun in Frieden Fürst Halbarad, Dúnedain aus dem Lande Arnor. Der mit dem König ritt, in der großen Schlacht von Mittelerde."

Natila fuhr mit der Hand über jeden Buchstaben, der feinsäuberlich in den Fels gehauen war. Dann ging sie an die Seite des Grabes und berührte das Gras, das bereits darüber gewachsen war. „Mein lieber Halbarad, verzeih mir, dass ich so lange dein Grab nicht besuchte. Ich weiß, es war nicht recht von mir. Glaube mir, ich vermisse dich. Ich hab es dich nicht spüren lassen, ich habe dich nur einmal hier besucht, während ich in Minas Tirith lebte. Ich war so mit mir selbst beschäftigt. Wie konnte ich dich nur im Stich lassen". Natila fiel auf die Knie und weinte. Aragorn kniete sich neben sie und nahm sie in den Arm. „Es hätte Halbarad auch nicht geholfen, wenn du ständig hier gewesen wärst. Es hätte auch Lothmeleth nicht gut getan!", redete er beruhigend auf sie ein.

Natila sah ihn an. Sie zitterte am ganzen Leib. „Ich habe nicht einmal an ihn gedacht, Aragorn! Er war mein Bruder und ich habe nur an mich gedacht und an Haldir, den ich so sehr vermisste. Aber Halbarad ist für MICH gestorben! Er hat sein Leben für MICH geopfert! Das ist nun der Dank. Ich trauere nicht einmal richtig um ihn? Was bin ich für eine Schwester. Er war der Beste"

Sie weinte bitterlich und sank völlig in sich zusammen. „Natila gib nicht dir die Schuld an seinem Tod! Es war Krieg und er kämpfte für mich.", sagte Aragorn.

„Du warst dabei, du hast es doch auch gesehen. Er hat MIR das Leben gerettet. Ein Leben das ich gar nicht mehr wollte!", gab Natila zurück. Doch Aragorn sah sie ernst an: „Du hattest nicht das Recht dein Leben wegzuwerfen. Du hast Leben unter deiner Brust getragen und du wusstest genau, dass dein Kind leben wollte. Sie war auch der Grund dafür, dass DU leben wolltest. Deshalb hast du auch besser gekämpft als alle anderen. Du hast Haldirs Geschenk beschützt, genauso wie Halbarad und auch Eirien euch beschützt haben. Sie wollten das ihr beide lebt!", er streichelte ihr Haar und nahm ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, dann wischte er ihr die Tränen ab.

„Ich bin auch froh, dass ich lebe, dass ich meinen Haldir wieder in die Arme schließen konnte. Doch um welchen Preis? Ich habe meinen Rückhalt verloren. Halbarad war immer das Wichtigste in meinem Leben, neben Haldir. Nun hab ich den einen gegen den anderen getauscht?"

„Du hast nichts getauscht. Du hast Halbarad verloren, genau wie ich, aber du hast Haldir zurückbekommen. Das hatte nichts mit Halbarad zutun. Ganz im Gegenteil, ich weiß wie sehr er sich freut euch wieder vereint zu sehen." Natila schloss die Augen hielt einen Moment inne, stand auf und sah auf das Grab.

„Lieber Bruder, immer wirst du einen großen Teil meines Herzen einnehmen. Ich liebe dich bis in alle Ewigkeiten. Wenn deine Nichte alt genug ist werde ich ihr von ihrem großen Onkel erzählen, der zu gut war für diese Welt."Sie küsste den Hügel und machte sich auf den Rückweg. Aragorn ging neben ihr und er hakte sie bei sich ein und stolzen Hauptes ging der König mit Natila durch die Festung.

Natila achtete nicht auf ihre Umgebung sondern ließ sich bereitwillig von Aragorn führen. Zu sehr war sie in Gedanken um auch noch auf den Weg zu achten. So sah sie auch nicht wie die Bewohner der Stadt sie beobachteten. Wie der König eine fremde Frau im Arm durch die Veste geleitete. Es war Gesprächsthema für die nächsten Tage, doch Aragorn stand über solchen Dingen.

Als die beiden mit ihrer Wache im Schlepptau am Turm ankamen war es bereits später Abend. Die Sterne waren schon am Himmel zu erkennen. Aragorn öffnete schwungvoll die Türe selber und ging mit Natila hinein. Arwen und Haldir saßen noch immer beisammen. 

Beide sahen zur Tür als sie aufgestoßen wurde, denn sie hörten den König und Natila bereits seit langem hinaufkommen. Haldir stand auf und sah erst zu Natila und dann Aragorn. Er kam Natila entgegen, ihre Augen hatten immer noch jene Traurigkeit, obwohl sie nicht mehr mit Tränen gefüllt waren.

Haldir sah wütend zu Aragorn: „Was hast du mit ihr gemacht? Sie ist ja total aufgelöst. Du solltest sie unterstützen und ihr helfen, aber das ist wohl nicht die Stärke der Menschen, nicht einmal derer die das Blute der Numenorer tragen!"

Natila unterbrach Haldir: „Das ist nicht wahr, Liebster. Er hat mir sehr geholfen. Ich habe meinen Bruder verloren! Ist es nicht gestattet um ihn zu trauern. Erlaubt das nicht deine Elben - Gesinnung?"

„Ich meine nicht die Trauer in deinen Augen. Ich sehe die Verzweiflung, über die Schuld die du dir aufgeladen hast!"

Aragorn trat schlichtend neben die beiden. „Natila kann den Verlust Halbarads genauso wenig verkraften, wie sie den Verlust von dir ertragen konnte! Du musst ihr Zeit geben. Die Menschen sind stark und überwinden ihre Trauer, mal schneller, mal dauert es länger."

Haldirs Augen funkelten. Wut lag in seinen Gesichtszügen.

Natila hatte das Gefühl, dass Haldir gleich sein Schwert ziehen würde um den König zu töten. Arwen musste auch etwas spüren, denn sie stellte sich neben Aragorn, so dass sie zwischen ihm und Haldir stand.

Doch Haldir schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete wirkte er völlig ruhig und sagte zu Aragorn: „Wir alle tragen Trauer in uns, da wir alle Verwandte oder Freunde verloren haben. Ich würde niemals verhindern wollen, dass Natila trauern kann. Das gehört zu unserem Dasein. Es gibt immer auch eine Zeit des Trauerns. Ich möchte wissen warum DU ihr Schuld für Halbarads Tod gibst!"Arwen sah erst Haldir dann Aragorn an. „Elessar, was war geschehen? Haldir hat nicht Unrecht, nicht war? Halbarad ist nicht einfach im Kampf gefallen!"

Natila sah alle drei an und schrie: „Es ist meine Angelegenheit, es geht euch nichts an!"Haldir sah sie entsetzt an und ging dann zu Aragorn, die beiden Männer sahen sich in die Augen. Haldir: „Es ist wahr! Aber er starb nicht für seinen König, nichtwahr?" Aragorn schwieg und erhob seinen Kopf. Haldir drehte sich um und nahm Natilas Hand

„Wolltest du es mir erzählen?"Natila sah zu ihm hoch und schüttelte nur den Kopf. Dann drehte sie sich um und rannte nach draußen. Haldir folgte ihr.

An der Tür holte er sie ein, doch bevor er was sagen konnte sprach Aragorn: „Haldir, lass sie gehen. Sie muss diesen Kampf noch alleine austragen. Hilf ihr, wenn sie bereit ist!"Natila hatte bereits die Tür erreicht, als Haldir ging noch einmal zu Aragorn ging.

„Damit ich den gleichen Fehler begehe wie du. Nein ich werde meine Frau niemals alleine lassen mit ihrem Kummer, Schuld oder was auch immer ihr Herz schwer macht!"Er verbeugte sich noch vor Arwen und rannte Natila nach.

Aber in ihrem Haus fand er sie nicht. Er ging zu Mauer des obersten Rings und sah hinunter. Seine Elbenaugen erblickten sie im vierten Ring. Sie machte sich auf den Weg um weiter hinunter zu gelangen. Haldir folgte ihr, und nahm die Abkürzung über die Ring - Mauer. Er landete geschickt auf dem Boden des sechsten Ringes, die Wachen konnten ihm nur noch nachschauen.

Er stieg über alle fünf Mauern und sprang über die Häuserdächer in die Tiefe. So erreichte er das Tor zum ersten Ring noch vor Natila. Er stellte sich davor und wartete, dass sie herkam.

Nach kurzer Zeit sah er sie kommen. Da ihr Blick nach hinten gerichtet war, sah sie ihn nicht stehen, im Dunkel des Torbogens.

Als Natila die Wache erreichte trat Haldir vor. Sehr verwundert sah sie ihn an. Er sah noch immer die Tränen auf ihren Wangen.

„Na wohin des Weges schöne Frau. Hier ist ein Mann, der um Verzeihung bittet."Er nahm sie in den Arm und sah ihr tief in die Augen. Natila verlor sich darin und lächelte. Er hatte bereits einen kleinen Sieg errungen.

„Willst du mit mir etwas spazieren gehen, meine geliebte Frau?" Sie küsste ihn und drückte sich fest an seinen Körper, nachdem sie seinen Duft einatmete ging ihr es wirklich besser. „Ich würde gerne mit dir spazieren gehen, mein geliebter Mann!"Er nahm sie in den Arm und gemeinsam wollten sie das Tor durchschreiten, als eine Einheit der Wache kam. Sie rissen Natila von Haldir los und nahmen Haldir in Gewahrsam, der sich nicht dagegen wehrte. Sie führten ihn ab, in einen höher gelegenen Ring. Natila wurde festgehalten, doch sie versuchte sich mit aller Gewalt zu befreien. Sie hatte gerade ihr Schwert gezogen als sie von hinten niedergeschlagen wurde und ohnmächtig zu Boden stürzte.

tbc


	3. Übereifrig

Ein Leben ist nicht genug

Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1 

Timeline: 4. Zeitalter.

Pairing: Haldir/OFC(Natila); Elladan/OFC(Callendil); Elrohir/OFC(Eirien)

Raiting: R wegen etwas Sex und etwas Gewalt (nein nicht gleichzeitig tzzz)

Danke meinen Reviewern

Lion: klar ist Haldirs Vorwürfe an den Haaren herbeigezogen..aber er reagiert bei Natila etwas....dumm g

Galu: Sorry dass es so lange gedauert hat..(irgendwie schreib ich zu viel auf einmal) Diese Gesichichte hatte ich schon vor fast einem Jahr geschrieben...deshalb vielleicht auch gelegentlich etwas Ungereimtheiten. Ich arbeite die Story nur noch mal etwas um und passe sie mir besser an (auch ich denke ich hab mich gesteigert im Schreibstiel etc)

Haldir hat Alagos nicht vergessen nur ziemlich tief vergraben (kein Wunder...es gab noch kein Alagos als ich die Story geschrieben hab...zumindest bis zu einem bestimmten Punkt). Aber ich habe vor immer mal wieder was einzufügen. Deshalb kommt auch Callendil nur so wenig vor..sie war eigentlich nur eine „Nebenrolle". Aber ich versuche sie noch etwas auszubauen..obwoh soviel will ich nicht dazuschreiben..die Gesichte wird über 500 Seiten haben (ohjeh) hoffentlich hältst du trotzdem durch..gg..

Eirien: Ich stell mir jetzt, wo ich den Film gesehen hab es ziemlich gefährlich vor, wie hal da runterhüpft..hihi

Seni: Ich wollte die Story etwas...aufpeppen, damit ich nicht gesteinigt werde, wenn ich jedes Mal „vorher"ausblende hihi...aber es wird kein Slash geben..es war meine vor Heitzi Zeit..hihi

* * *

Kapitel 3 

Übereifrig

Als Natila wieder zu sich kam lag sie noch im Staub der Veste. Die Wache hatte nicht bemerkt, dass sie wieder bei Bewusstsein war. Sie wollte ihr Schwert nehmen, doch es war verschwunden. Sie orientierte sich kurz und stand dann blitzschnell auf, ein kurzer Schwindel überkam sie, die Wache war aber noch so irritiert, dass sie nichts unternahm.

Natila lief zum Tor des 2. Ringes zurück, einer der Wachen bekam Natila knapp an der Schulter zu packen, sie aber trat ihm mit einer Drehung in den Magen. Dann rannte sie weiter. Das Tor erreichte sie mühelos. Die Wache dort hatte bereits das Schwert gezogen. Davon ließ Natila sich nicht beeindrucken und zog ihren Dolch aus seiner Scheide. Es gelang ihr die Wache zu entwaffnen, ohne sie groß zu verletzen.

So gelangte sie in den 2. Ring, der 3. Ring war unbewacht, doch am 4. Ring erwartete man sie schon. Die Dúnadan sah 20 Männer vor dem Tor stehen. Sie stieg auf eines der niedrigen Häuser, die an der Mauer standen. Es waren immer noch gut 5 Meter zu klettern, doch die Mauer war zu glatt, sie konnte keinen Halt finden. „Elb sollte man sein"ging es ihr durch den Kopf und sah vom Dach aus, wie die Wachen am Haus vorbei rannten.

„Glück gehabt!", sagte sie leise, sprang vom Dach und ging zum Tor. Es waren wieder nur noch 2 Wachen da, die schaffte sie auch wieder mühelos und trat so in den 4. Ring.

Den 5. Ring durchschritt sie wieder ohne entdeckt zu werden. Bewohner sahen sie misstrauisch an, da bei ihrer Aktion ihr Kleid an mehreren Stellen gerissen war. Das Tor zum 6. Ring stand weit geöffnet und niemand war da es zu bewachen.

Das fand sie schlichtweg zu einfach. Es musste eine Falle sein. So beschloss Natila es noch einmal mit Klettern zu versuchen.

Sie fand wieder ein Haus, das dicht an der Mauer stand. Diesmal war die Mauer wesentlich rauer mit Spalten und Rissen. Sie erreichte die Mauerkrone, als eine Hand sie nahm und hinaufzog. Natila wollte sich befreien, doch der Griff war zu stark. Sie sah hoch und erblickte den König, der auf der Mauer stand, mit wehendem Mantel vom Mondlicht erhellt. Sie ließ sich bereitwillig von ihm hinaufziehen.

Als sie wieder sicher auf dem Boden stand, schrie sie Aragorn an: „Warum hast du das getan, Aragorn? Du hattest keinen Grund; er hat dir nichts getan. Du lässt meinen Gatten gefangen nehmen und lässt mich niederschlagen. Was ist nur los mit dir?"

Noch bevor sie weiter schreien konnte sagte Aragorn völlig ruhig: „Verzeih Natila, dies geschah nicht auf meinen Befehl hin. Wir werden sofort gemeinsam zu Haldir gehen!"„Warum lässt du mich durch die ganze Veste jagen?"

„Eigentlich wollte ich dich nur holen lassen, damit wir gemeinsam zu Haldir gehen können. Der Mann der dich niederschlug wurde schon in Gewahrsam genommen!"

Natila fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, sie hatte sich gar keine Gedanken gemacht über das warum, sie dachte nur an Flucht und ist ihren Instinkten gefolgt.

„Lass uns zu Haldir gehen!", bat sie.

So gingen sie in das Verlies der Veste. Als Aragorn mit seinem Gefolge ankam machte die Wache sofort Platz und verbeugte sich tief vor ihm. Natila sah ihren Haldir sofort. Er saß völlig ruhig auf einem Stuhl hinter einem Verschlag aus Metall. Als er Natila sah lächelte er. Aragorn gab den Befehl für seine Freilassung, der sofort ausgeführt wurde.

Natila nahm ihren Haldir in die Arme und sie küssten sich. „Ich hatte so unsagbare Angst um dich, mein Lieber!"

Haldir strich ihr sanft über die Wange: „Was soll mir denn hier passieren, meine Liebste. Wir sind im Herzen Gondors und dein Vetter ist der König. Meinst du nicht, dass wir hier sicher sind?" Natila antwortete nicht, sondern vergrub sich tief in sein Gewand.

Aragorn übernahm die Initiative: „Ich möchte mich in aller Form entschuldigen. Es war wahrlich nicht rechtens und die Verantwortlichen werden zur Rechenschaft gezogen, das könnt ihr mir glauben. Haldir, lieber Freund bitte verzeih den Bewohner Minas Tirith und ihrem König."

Haldir verbeugte sich voller Großmut und lächelte Aragorn an. „Ich glaube es tat auch mir ein wenig gut. So konnte ich meine Gedanken etwas ordnen. Ich möchte auch um Verzeihung bitten, König Elessar. Selten habe ich mich so gehen lassen. Doch es geht hier um das Wichtigste, das es in meinem Leben gibt, meine Frau!" Aragorn verbeugte sich vor Haldir und lächelte.

Gemeinsam verließen sie das Haus und gingen in den obersten Ring. Natila und Haldir beschlossen in ihr Haus zu gehen. Es gab wahrlich genug Aufregung für einen Tag. Natila verabschiedete sich von Aragorn mit einem Kuss und Haldir verbeugte sich vor dem König. So gingen sie in ihr kleines Haus und schlossen die Tür hinter sich. Natila musste sich setzen.

Sie erreichte mit Mühe und Not einen Stuhl und hätte sich beinahe daneben gesetzt. Haldir konnte sie gerade noch stützen. „Was ist mit dir meine Liebe? Es war sicher zuviel für dich." Er strich ihr über den Kopf und stellte fest, dass Blut an seiner Hand klebte.

Er entdeckte eine Wunde an Natilas Hinterkopf mit verkrustetem Blut darauf.

Entsetzt zeigte Haldir seine blutige Hand Natila: „Ich werde dich sofort zu den Häusern der Heilung bringen!"Er wollte sie hochheben, doch Natila wehrte sich: „Nein Haldir, es ist nicht nötig, mach dir keine Sorgen, es ist nur ein Kratzer. Ich möchte mich nur ein wenig ausruhen. Morgen geht es mir sicher besser, glaube mir."„Nein, ich werde es nicht auf sich beruhen lassen. Du brauchst wenigstens einen Kräuterverband. Bleibe hier, ich werde dir etwas besorgen! Versprich mir, dass du das Haus nicht verlässt!" Natila war nicht in der Lage irgendwo hinzugehen und stimmte zu: „Versprochen!"Haldir legte sie in ihr Bett und verließ rasch das Haus.

In den Häusern der Heilung war es still, doch er fand einen Heiler, der ihm die gewünschten Kräuter aushändigte. Haldir rannte zurück und lief Aragorn in die Arme.

„Haldir was ist geschehen, du bist in Eile? Ist etwas mit Natila?"

Haldir nickte nur und bat den König ihm zu folgen.

Die Männer gingen gemeinsam in das Haus und fanden Natila schlafend vor. Aragorn sah sich die Wunde an. „Sie hat wirklich ganz schön etwas abbekommen. Diese Wache wird der gerechten Strafe nicht entkommen! Sie hat das Bewusstsein verloren, Haldir. Es ist kein normaler Schlaf."Er zerrieb einige Blätter und legte seine Hand auf ihre Stirn. Haldir bereitete ein Tuch vor um es ihr auf die Stirn zu legen.

„Es wird wieder gut werden. Du solltest sie jetzt durchschlafen lassen. Wenn ihr morgen nicht schwindelig ist darf sie aufstehen, aber nur dann! Wenn ihr nicht gut ist binde sie notfalls fest!", befahl Aragorn leise.

Der Elb sah ihn sorgenvoll an. „Ich werde meine Frau nicht festbinden!" Der König stand auf, verbeugte sich vor Haldir und verließ wortlos das Haus.

Haldir blieb die ganze Nacht am Bett seiner Frau. Von Zeit zu Zeit machte er ihr einen neuen Wickel. Natila erwachte, als es fast Mittag war.

Sie öffnete ihre Augen und lächelte, als sie Haldir erblickte.

„Schön dich zusehen mein edler Elb. Ich muss wohl eingeschlafen sein, gestern."

Haldir nahm den Wickel von ihrem Kopf. „Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht, wie geht es dir?"Natila erhob sich. Ein leichter Schwindel überkam sie, doch er verschwand sofort als sie sich richtig aufsetzte. „Ich fühle mich, als ob mich ein Troll geküsst hätte, aber sonst geht es mir gut."

Sie fühlte die Beule an ihrem Hinterkopf. „Ich glaube der Kerl, von der Wache, hat mich ordentlich erwischt. Das mir so etwas überhaupt passieren konnte. Ich glaube ich werde unvorsichtig!"

„Kannst du aufstehen?", fragte Haldir. Sie erhob sich und lief ein paar Schritte. Nur der Kopf brummte noch etwas, aber das war nicht das erste Mal.

„Ich werde mich erst einmal umziehen. Ich hab ja immer noch das Kleid von gestern an. Wie spät ist es?"

„Es ist bald Mittag. Möchtest du, dass ich dir behilflich bin?", fragte Haldir.

Naila lächelte ihn an: „Lieber nicht mein Schatz, sonst kommen wir nicht mehr weg von hier, wir wollen doch aufbrechen!"

Sie zog das Kleid aus und Haldir musste sich umdrehen um nicht in Versuchung zu geraten, sie in seine Arme zu nehmen und zu verführen „Ich werde lieber draußen auf dich warten!", sagte er kurz und verschwand aus dem Haus.

Draußen herrschte reges Treiben und eine Wache stand neben der Tür. Als er Haldir bemerkte, verbeugte er sich und sagte: „Wenn ihr bereit seid, würde König Elessar euch gerne empfangen."

„Es dauert noch etwas. Ich warte noch auf meine Gemahlin", antwortete Haldir.

Die Wache nickte, blieb auf ihrem Platz und mustere Haldir genau. Er hatte wahrscheinlich noch nie zuvor einen Galadhrim gesehen, denn sein Mund stand halboffen.

Haldir ging zur Mauer, gleich hinter dem Haus und sah über die Stadt und hinunter in den Süden. Er konnte mit bloßem Auge den großen Anduin fast bis zu dessen Mündung sehen. Das Land lag friedlich vor ihm. Nichts ließ mehr erkennen, dass vor diesen Toren die große Schlacht um Mittelerde stattfand. Nur die Hügelgräber im Norden waren die Zeugnisse des grausamen Kampfes der Menschen. Er stellte sich vor, wie die Schlacht wohl abgelaufen war.

Er schloss seine Augen und sah das große Menschenheer, das vereint gegen Mordor kämpfte. Inmitten des Schlachtfeldes sah Haldir Natila knien und auf ihrem Schoß ruhte der Kopf Halbarads. Dann sah er wie Halbarad mit dem Banner des Königs dastand und von einem großen Speer getroffen wurde. Er fiel langsam zu Boden, das Banner genau neben ihm. Natila rannte schreiend zu ihm. Dann ein neues Bild: Natila stürzte von ihrem Pferd. Sie kämpfte am Boden und tötete einen Ork, der gerade mit einem Pfeil auf Aragorn zielte. Da flog ein Speer direkt auf sie zu. Halbarad sprang in die Flugbahn des Speeres und wurde getroffen. Langsam fiel er zu Boden. Natila rannte schreiend zu ihm.

Eine Hand berührte Haldirs Schulter. Er öffnete die Augen und sah Natila, in ihrer Reisekleidung. Sie sah fast genauso aus wie in seiner Vision.

„Entschuldige, dass es so lange gedauert hat."Er nahm sie in die Arme, küsste sie und drückte sie fest an sich. „Ich wusste nicht, dass es so schrecklich war in der großen Schlacht."

Natila sah ihn verständnislos an. Doch als sie in seine Augen sah wusste sie, dass er ES gesehen hatte. „Wir sprechen ein andermal darüber ja?", bat sie.

„Wann immer du bereit bist. Ich bin da", entgegnete Haldir

Die Wache kam ums Eck und bat sie ihm zu folgen. Sie wurden zu Aragorn und Arwen in den Thronsaal geführt. Natila und Haldir verbeugten sich vor dem König und der Königin und traten näher.

„Ich wollt uns wieder verlassen?"fragte Arwen, nachdem sie Natilas Kleidung betrachtete. „Ja, wir müssen wieder nach Hause. Bruchtal und unser Kind warten auf uns. Aber wir versprechen bald wiederzukommen, dann bringen wir Lothmeleth und Erhamir mit."

Arwen lächelte: „Versprochen!"

Aragorn sah Natila besorgt an: „Wie geht es dir?"

„Danke besser. Ich glaube der lange Schlaf hat mir gut getan", gab Natila zurück.

„Aber erst müsst ihr mit uns essen, dann dürft ihr uns verlassen", meinte Arwen.

So aßen sie noch einmal zusammen. Aragorn erzählte, dass die Wache, die Natila niederschlug, bereits eingesperrt wurde, sein Urteil würde hart ausfallen. Zwei weitere Wachen wurden strafversetzt. Ansonsten wollten sie das Thema ruhen lassen.

Natila versprach im nächsten Jahr wiederzukommen, mit Lothmeleth und Eirien, samt Familie.

Zum Abschied gab Aragorn Natila einen Kuss auf die Stirn genauso wie Arwen. Haldir verbeugte sich vor dem Königspaar und gemeinsam verließen sie den Thronsaal. „Begleitet uns bitte nicht zum Tor. Der Abschied fällt mir schon so schwer genug", sagte Natila.

Aragorn lächelte und nickte, „Ich glaube ich muss meine Wachen besser trainieren lassen! Nimm also bitte das nächste Mal die Türe und das Kennwort, dass ich dir gab!"Natila nickte und ging mit Haldir in ihr Haus um das Gepäck zu holen.

Sie ritten an den Hügelgräbern vorbei und machten vor Halbarads Grab noch einmal halt. Haldir stellte sich vor das Grab und sprach ein elbisches Gebet und sprach in Gedanken zu Halbarad: „_Mein Freund, ich möchte dir danken, dass du meine Gemahlin und unser Kind gerettet hat. Dass du dich für sie geopfert hast, wird niemals vergessen werden. Ich stehe ewig in deiner Schuld_."Er verbeugte sich vor dem Grab und trat zurück. Natila trat vor, sie zitterte wieder, doch Haldir nahm sie in seine Arme. Dann verabschiedete sich Natila von ihrem Bruder mit einem einzigen Wort: „Danke!"Sie stiegen auf ihre Pferde und ritten los.

Am späten Nachmittag waren sie bereits an der Mauer, die die Pelennor - Felder umgeben hatte. Sie ritten zügig weiter und ruhten erst als der Mond schon hoch stand.

Als Natila am nächsten Morgen erwachte sah sie wie Haldir in den Norden blickte, Richtung Lothlórien. Als er sie bemerkte, drehte er sich schnell um und ging zu ihr.

Natila nahm seine Hand und sagte: „Lieber Haldir, lass uns nicht über Rohan nach Hause gehen. Lass uns in den Norden gehen und den Goldenen Wald besuchen, bevor er völlig verschwunden ist!"Er sah sie an und gab ihr einen Kuss: „Es ist nett von dir gemeint, aber es ist für dich zu gefährlich jetzt im Winter über den Rothorn Pass?"„Lieber Haldir, ich werde mit verrückt gewordenen Wachen fertig. Da ist doch so ein wenig Schnee für mich kein Problem, außerdem hab ich doch einen Elben an meiner Seite, was soll da schon passieren?"

Haldir lächelte: „Wie du wünschst, dann gehen wir nach Norden. Aber wenn der Pass uns nicht haben will, werden wir umkehren!"

„Wie du befiehlst mein Liebster!"

So ritten sie hinauf den Anduin entlang, nach 10 Tagen erreichten die den Silberlauf, der Fluss, der durch Lothlórien fließt. Als Haldir vor dem Wald stand begannen seine Augen zu leuchten.

Natila lächelte: „Schön dich glücklich zu sehen, lass uns hineingehen. Er hat sich sehr verändert, seit Galadriel fort ist."

„Ja, ich sehe es und doch ist er noch immer wunderschön!"

Sie gingen hinein, die Pferde führten sie zu Fuße. Nach 3 Stunden kamen sie nach Caras Galadhon. Nur noch wenige der Galadhrim waren verblieben. Man führte Haldir zu Celeborn, der nicht mit Galadriel in den Westen gezogen war.

Celeborn empfing Haldir mit großer Freude: „Lieber Haldir, nun ist es also wahr. Man hatte mir bereits berichtet, dass du zurückkehren durftest, doch ich wollte es nicht glauben. Jetzt sehe ich dich hier in voller Größe vor mir stehen, und an deiner Seite deine _adaneth_. Mein Herz ist erfüllt von großer Freude."

Haldir verbeugte sich vor seinem Onkel und lächelte. „Ich freue mich nicht minder dich wieder zusehen, Onkel und noch einmal einen Blick zu werfen auf meinen geliebten Goldenen Wald."

Sie setzten sich zusammen und Celeborn erzählte Haldir von der Verteidigung Lóriens und wie das Heer Lóriens anschließend Saurons Veste, Dol Guldur, im südlichen Düsterwald vernichtet hatte.

Für Natila war es wunderschön den Elben beim Reden zuzuhören. Sie liebte die Sprache sehr und war glücklich darüber sie schon als Kind gelernt zu haben. Sie hing den beiden förmlich an den Lippen und sprach kein Wort.

Celeborn sagte schließlich: „Wir werden Lórien verlassen. Ich werde mit den noch hier verbliebenen Galadhrim in den südlichen Düsterwald umsiedeln. Wir brechen im Frühling auf." Natila war überrascht. „Warum verlasst ihr diesen schönen Ort, mein Herr? Es ist der schönste Platz in Mittelerde!"

Celeborn sah sich um und lächelte. „Mein Kind, sieh nur genau hin, der Goldene Wald hat seinen Zauber verloren, da seine Herrin ihn verlassen hat. Die Mallornbäume werden keine neuen Blüten mehr hervorbringen. Sie werden langsam sterben und wir wollen das nicht miterleben."Natila sah traurig die Bäume an. „Es erfüllt mich mit unsagbarer Trauer!"Sie nahm Haldirs Hand und lehnte sich an seine Schulter.

„Wir sind in Bruchtal glücklich, liebste Natila!", sagte Haldir zu ihr.

Nach dem Essen beschlossen sie in ihrem Haus zu übernachten. Es wirkte alles verändert, kälter und älter. Im Schlafraum hatte sich nichts verändert, alles war an seinem Platz, genau wie bei dem letzten Besuch von Natila und doch wirkte der Ort fremd.

Es war bereits spät und Natila legte sich auf das große Nachtlager. Haldir setzte sich zu ihr und half sie zu entkleiden. Dann deckte er seine Frau zu und gab ihr einen Kuss. „Schlaf gut meine Liebe. Ich werde deinen Schaf bewachen!", sagte er.

„Willst du dich nicht zu mir gesellen?", frage Natila. Doch Haldir stand auf und ging zu den Vorhängen um nach draußen zu schauen. „Was geht dir durch den Kopf?", wollte Natila wissen.

„Es erfüllt mich mit Trauer, diesen Wald sterben zu sehen. Er war so viele Jahre mein zu Hause. Hier habe ich fast mein ganzes Leben verbracht."Natila stand auf und stellte sich neben ihn. Sie sah was er meinte. Der Wald sah aus wie jeder normale Wald auch, mit vielen Bäumen und Blättern die alles bedeckten, nicht nur den Waldboden, sondern auch in die Fletts und in den Telain waren sie hereingeweht worden.

Natila schmiegte sich an Haldir und er nahm sie in den Arm. „Das Wichtigste ist jedoch, dass wir zusammen sind meine _bereth_."

Natila lächelte ihn an. „Wie Recht du hast!"

Er hob sie hoch, küsste sie und brachte sie zurück in ihr Bett. Natila war eiskalt. Es war immer noch Winter und nun kamen die kalten Winde auch bis nach Caras Galadhon.

Haldir deckte Natila mit mehreren Decken zu. Natila sah ihn an und lächelte: „Warum willst du mich nicht wärmen?"

Haldir streichelte ihr Haar und gab ihr einen Kuss. „Du musst schlafen. Morgen werden wir einen schwierigen Weg begehen. Nicht nur mit der Heimreise. Es wird auch ein Abschied sein!"

„Deshalb möchtest du mich nicht wärmen? Das kann wohl nicht der Grund sein. Ich möchte dich und deine Nähe spüren." Sie drehte sich um und versuchte ihre Tränen zu verbergen. Nach einer kurzen Zeit spürte sie wie Haldir sich neben sie legte. Er arbeitete sich durch die Decken und legte sich ganz dicht zu Natila, die sich nicht bewegte. „Verzeih mir, ich habe das Gefühl nicht mehr klar denken zu können", hauchte er in ihr Ohr und küsste es. Natila schloss ihre Augen und lächelte. Kurz darauf schlief sie friedlich ein. Haldir wagte sich nicht zu bewegen und blieb einfach neben ihr liegen.

Als die Sonne bereits aufgegangen war erwachte Natila, sie sah sich kurz um und bemerkte, dass Haldir nicht hier war. Sofort sprang sie aus dem Bett und zog sich an. Mit großer Unruhe suchte sie ihre Kleidung zusammen. Dann rannte sie die Treppe des Baumes hinunter und lief los. Sie wusste genau wo sie Haldir finden konnte.

So war es dann auch. Er war auf „ihrer Lichtung", der Ort an dem sie sich geliebt hatten, nicht nur einmal. Hier bat Haldir um ihre Hand und hier hatte Galadriel sie auch vermählt. Nun befand sich hier ein Hügelgrab. Haldir stand davor, ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Guten Morgen meine Liebe, hast du etwas Schönes geträumt?" Natila stellte sich neben ihn. Jegliche Farbe war aus ihrem Gesicht gewichen. Sie wollte nicht wieder an diesen Ort zurück.

Sie fragte mit rauer Stimme: „Was tust du hier?"

„Ich besuche unsere Lichtung. Auch diesem Ort wollte ich Lebewohl sagen."

„Du wusstest, dass sie dich hierher gebracht hatten, nicht wahr?", fragte Natila vorsichtig.

„Ja, es ist aber nicht der Grund für mich hier zu sein!", antwortete Haldir zu schnell.

„Das ist gelogen. Du wolltest nur Gewissheit, nicht wahr? Ich sehe es in deinen Augen. Furcht! ICH habe große Angst vor diesem Ort. Als ich das letzte Mal hier war, erkannte ich wie schwach ich wirklich war. Du lagst hier und ich war alleine mit unserem Kind!"

Haldir sah Natila an. Er wirkte alt, Natila hatte das erste Mal das Gefühl, er war tausende von Jahren alt.

„Es ist ein Ort, der uns erkennen lässt wie kurz das Leben sein kann. So viele Jahrhunderte lebe ich nun schon, doch erst die letzten Jahre habe ich das Gefühl wirklich zu leben. Er nahm ihren Kopf zwischen die Hände und gab ihr einen innigen Kuss. Sie lächelte und drückte sich fest an ihn.

„Es ist wirklich alles gut, nun lass uns nach Hause gehen!"

Sie gingen gemeinsam zurück und holten ihre Sachen.

Celeborn verabschiedete sich von den beiden und wünschte ihnen eine gute Heimreise.

„Wir werden uns wieder sehen", waren seine letzten Worte.

Mit ihren Pferden gingen sie quer durch den Wald, der Boden war über und über bedeckt mit Laub. Zwei Tage wanderten sie so durch den einst so schönen Wald. Kurz bevor sie die Grenze Lothlóriens erreichten entdeckte Natila vor sich auf dem Boden eine einzelne Mallorn-Blüte. Sie hob sie auf und roch daran. Ja, sie rochen wirklich wie Haldir! Sie steckte sie in ihre Satteltasche.

Dann machten sie sich auf den beschwerlichen Weg über das Nebelgebirge.

Haldir hatte Recht, es war ein Kampf mit dem Berg. Die Pferde waren nur schwer vorwärts zu bewegen. Doch dank der Willenskraft des Elben gelang ihnen die Überquerung des Rothorn Passes innerhalb von 3 Tagen.

Natila und Haldir waren gerade erst nach Rohan aufgebrochen, als Eirien die Kinder suchen musste. Sie waren nicht mehr in dem Zimmer, in das sie gebracht wurden, damit die anderen in Ruhe verabschiedet werden konnten. 

Es dauerte eine ganze Stunde bis sie gefunden wurden. Lothmeleth lag unter ihrem Bettchen und hatte Erhamir im Arm. Beide schliefen selig. Eirien fragte sich, wie die beiden darunter gekommen sein mögen. Erhamir war doch zu schwer für das Mädchen.

Die Mutter fand es unfair, dass die Kinder schliefen – jetzt da es helllichter Tag war. Callendil kam in das Zimmer und sah wie Eirien vor dem Bett kniete.

„Was machst du da? Willst du in Natilas Sachen stöbern, meine Liebe?"

Eirien stand auf und sah in das grinsende Gesicht der Elbin: „Die Kinder haben beschlossen ein Nickerchen zu machen, unter dem Bett JETZT. Das Leben ist ja so gemein!"

Beide Frauen lachten leise. Sie gingen nach draußen auf den Balkon, wo Eirien das Bett im Auge behalten konnte. Eirien sah zum Torbogen „Ich mache mir große Sorgen um die beiden. Findest du es eine gute Idee sie nach Rohan reiten zu lassen. Da werden beide den schlimmsten Moment ihres Lebens wieder erleben. Das kann nicht gut sein!"

„Doch, es wird gut sein, glaube mir. Sie sind beide stark solange sie nur zusammen sind. Sie werden sich gegenseitig helfen und so ihre Dämonen bekämpfen und sie nicht verdrängen", sagte Callendil leise.

„Du hast die größere Erfahrung. Wahrscheinlich konntest du in den letzten 3000 Jahren ähnliche Erfahrungen machen." Callendil sah hinauf in den Himmel und sagte schließlich zögerlich: „Ja leider, doch es war bereits vor unendlich langer Zeit. Außerdem waren es nicht ganz 3000 Jahre und ich war so dumm."

Erhamir wachte auf und Eirien ging hinein um ihn zu holen, doch er krabbelte selber unter dem Bett hervor. „Ich wusste es, noch so ein Schnellstarter. Müsst ihr Elben alles so flink beherrschen? Ihr habt doch tausende von Jahren Zeit zu lernen, aber nein das Kind muss mit spätestens einem Jahr laufen!" 

Callendil lachte laut auf. „Ja so ist das Leben. Elben sind ein wissbegieriges Volk und dazu muss man sich nun mal fortbewegen können!"

Unter dem Bett hörten sie Lothmeleth rufen: „_naneth_!".

Callendil ging ebenfalls hinein und sah unter das Bett. Das Mädchen lächelte sie an.

„_Nana_ ist ein paar Tage fort mit _adar_. Sie kommen bald wieder und du sollst solange auf Erhamir aufpassen, machst du das?"„Ja, ja", rief das Kind überglücklich und kam ebenfalls hervor und rannte direkt in Callendils Arme.

Die Frauen gingen mit den Kindern hinaus in den Garten und ließen sie herumtollen. Lothmeleth schritt stolzen Hauptes den Steinweg entlang und zeigte Ihrer Tante wie groß sie schon war. Erhamir übte mit dem Krabbeln, das er schon so gut beherrschte, dass er außer Reichweite von Lothmeleth geriet. Als sie sein Fehlen bemerkte stampfte sie sofort zu Callendil und meckerte: „Emi?" Callendil führte Lothmeleth zu Erhamir, der nur hinter einem Busch saß. Das Mädchen gab dem Jungen einen dicken Kuss und lächelte. Erhamir lächelte zurück. Die Frauen sahen sich einander an und lachten. Eirien sagte schließlich: „Also die Kleine ist ein ganz schöner Schwerenöter, da wird es mein Sohn mal nicht leicht haben!"  
  
Der Monat ging zu Ende und die Zurückgebliebenen hörten nichts von Natila und Haldir. Nach dem die vier Wochen um waren, wurde Eirien immer unruhiger. Das konnte auch Lothmeleth spüren und wurde zunehmend quengeliger. Immer öfters wollte sie zu ihrer _naneth_ oder ihrem _adar_. Selbst Erhamirs Versuche sie zu trösten schlugen fehl.

Eirien vertraute sich Elrohir an. „Ich mache mir langsam Sorgen – sie wollten doch nur nach Rohan. Was hält sie auf? Sie haben doch schnelle Pferde!"Elrohir nahm ihre Hand und lächelte sie an. „Na ich würde sagen, sie nutzen die Gelegenheit – endlich mal alleine sein, die schöne Natur genießen und ungestört..."

Eirien ließ ihn nicht ausreden. „Was du wieder denkst, schäm dich! Sie haben bestimmt andere Sorgen als sich irgendwelchen Freuden hinzugeben!"

„Irgendwelchen Freuden?", fragte Elrohir,

„Du findest, dass der Akt der Liebe – irgendwelche Freuden – sind? Na da musst du wirklich etwas nicht richtig verstanden haben!"

Er zog sie fest an sich und sah ihr tief in die Augen, bisher funktionierte es immer, doch Eirien blieb hart: „Nein mein Herr Elb! Das klappt nicht. Ich lass mich nicht von dir verführen, nur damit DU mal wieder deine Meinung durchsetzen kannst. Ich möchte das erst geklärt haben! ICH weiß was ‚der Akt der Liebe' ist. Und er sollte mit Freude genossen werden, nicht als Seelentröster dienen! Ich würde es nicht tun und Natila sicherlich auch nicht!"

Elrohir lächelte sie an: „Wer sagt, dass sie einen Seelentröster brauchen. Ich denke sie sind über das Trösten bereits hinaus!"Er küsste sie und fügte bei: „Wir können sie ja fragen!"Eirien drehte sich um und sah, wie die beiden durch das Tor traten.

....  
  
Haldir und Natila erreichten gutgelaunt die Furt des Bruinen als der März gerade Einzug hielt. Als sie durch den Torbogen ritten, wurden sie bereits erwartet. Eirien und Elrohir kamen gerade die Treppe hinunter und direkt hinter dem Tor stand Callendil mit den Kindern.

Natila sprang vom Pferd und rannte lächelnd ihrem Kind entgegen. Auch Lothmeleth kam ihr entgegen gelaufen. Natila nahm sie auf den Arm und drücke und küsste sie liebevoll.

„_Naneth, naneth_!", rief das Kind. „Ja meine Kleine, Mama ist jetzt wieder hier und es ist alles gut!"  
Haldir kam hinzu und übernahm das Kind. Er küsste sie auf die Stirn und lächelte sie an: „Du hast mir gefehlt mein Kind. Ich liebe dich!"Er streichelte ihre Wange und Lothmeleth lachte glücklich. Aber schon wollte das Kind wieder runter und lief davon. Sie rannte zu Erhamir und sprach mit ihm: „_Naneth, adar_, Emi gut."

Callendil nahm ihren Bruder in die Arme gab ihm einen Kuss und umarmte dann auch Natila. „Willkommen zu Hause. Wie ihr seht hat sich nichts verändert. Ihr seid ja auch eben erst fort", sprach sie mit einem breiten Lächeln.

„Mir kam es wie eine Ewigkeit vor", sagte Eirien, die gerade Natila erreichte. Natila nahm sie in den Arm und sagte: „Mir auch meine Liebe, mir auch!".

Elrohir ging zu Haldir und begrüßte ihn mit einer Verbeugung und fragte sofort. „Wie war eure Reise? Sicherlich nicht leicht aber erfolgreich, wenn ich mich euch so ansehe."

„Die Dämonen sind besiegt!", gab Haldir zurück und lächelte.

Elrohir sah zu Eirien: „Siehst du meine Liebe ich hatte Recht!"Dann zog er Haldir den Weg hinunter zum See, Männergespräche führen.

Natila sah Eirien an: „Wobei hatte er Recht?"

Eirien sah zu Boden und antwortete: „Ach, nichts Wichtiges!"

„Nein, so leicht kommst du mir nicht davon, sag schon: ‚Was haben wir gemacht'?"

Eirien nahm ihren Mut zusammen und sagte leise zu ihr: „Elrohir meinte ihr hattet ... die Gelegenheit genutzt, den Akt der Liebe in der freien Natur auszuüben! So, jetzt ist es raus!"

Natila lachte laut auf. „Darüber macht ihr euch Gedanken?"

„Eigentlich ging es darum, dass ich nicht glaube, dass dies das richtige Mittel ist um seine Trauer zu überwinden!"

Natila entgegnete: „Sicher ist das nicht das richtige Mittel. Dazu benötigt es mehr. Doch lass mich dir sagen, es ist eine tolle Möglichkeit sich die Zeit zu vertreiben!"

Damit beendete sie das Thema und ließ Eirien stehen. Sie ging zu Callendil, die auf die Kinder achtete. Die Elbin lächelte, sie hatte natürlich alles mit angehört: „Recht so, Natila".

Am Abend machten sie ein kleines Fest, bei dem alle Bewohner Bruchtals anwesend waren. Es waren nahezu 20 Personen die an einem großen Tisch saßen und es sich gut gingen ließen. Natila und Haldir erzählten von ihren Erlebnissen in Rohan und in Minas Tirith. Den Zusammenstoß mit der Wache behielten sie für sich, genauso wie den Besuch in Helms Klamm. Nur von ihrem Besuch in Lórien berichteten sie ausführlich und vom beschwerlichen Gang über das Nebelgebirge. 

„Wir sollten im Sommer eine Reise nach Rohan und Gondor unternehmen!", schlug Eirien vor, „Die Kinder sollten auch ihre Verwandten im Süden sehen."

Natila erzählte sogleich: „Ja, Éomer ist schon ganz gespannt auf seinen Groß-Vetter. Und Arwen kann es auch kaum erwarten Erhamir zu sehen. Aber ich möchte vorher noch nach Eriador. Ich möchte auch die Dúnedain besuchen."  
  
So beschlossen sie, den Sommer damit zu verbringen Mittelerde unsicher zu machen. Die Männer waren nicht damit einverstanden, doch konnten sie ihren Frauen nichts abschlagen. Elladan und Elrohir wollten noch nach Düsterwald. So beschlossen sie einfach sich in Minas Tirith zu treffen.

Es wurden zwei Gruppen gebildet. Elladan, Elrohir und Callendil gingen in den nördlichen Düsterwald um Freunde zu treffen. Natila, Eirien, Haldir und die Kinder gingen nach Eriador.  
Natila und ihre Gruppe kamen in ihrer Heimatstadt an einem schönen Junimorgen an. Sie wurden freudig empfangen, viele der Waldläufer waren im Ort. 

Tesarion, einst treuester Weggefährte und nun Führer der Dúnedain kam auf sie zu und begrüßte Natila und Eirien voller Freude. Aber als er Haldir sah verschlug es ihm die Sprache. Eine kurze Erklärung Natilas genügte ihm und er verbeugte sich tief vor dem Todgeglaubten. Sie wurden zu Natilas Elternhaus gebracht. Ihr Vater war seit dem Ringkrieg nicht mehr aufgetaucht und keiner wusste was aus ihm geworden war. Das Haus war verwaist, doch es wurde gepflegt. Tesarion sorgte höchstpersönlich dafür, dass das Haus immer bezugsfertig war, für den Fall, dass die Besitzer kamen.  
  
Sie blieben eine Woche in der Stadt, so hatten sie genug Zeit sich mit alten Freunden zu treffen und die Nächte durchzumachen. Haldir kümmerte sich in dieser Zeit hauptsächlich um die Kinder, da er jegliche Menschenaufläufe mied, noch immer fühlte er sich nicht wohl in der Umgebung von zu viel Menschen.

Am 3. Abend kam ein Trupp Waldläufer von ihrem Einsatz zurück. Es waren unter anderem Jovenor und Aramir. Natila freute sich sehr die beiden wieder zu sehen und zum wiederholten Male musste sie Haldirs Anwesenheit erklären. 

Als sie Aramir erzählten, dass sie auf dem Weg nach Rohan waren, war die Waldläuferin Feuer und Flamme. Sie wollte unbedingt mal wieder in den Süden, da sie seit dem Sieg gegen Sauron ständig in Angmar waren.

Leider konnte sie Jovenor, ihren Gatten, nicht davon überzeugen mitzugehen. Er war glücklich wieder Zuhause zu sein. So beschloss Aramir die Gruppe alleine zu begleiten und im Süden „Urlaub"zu machen. Eirien und Natila waren von der Idee begeistert.  
  
Sie machten sich nun zu 6. auf den Weg in den Süden. Aramir war von den Kindern völlig angetan Wie sie bereits bei ihren Müttern auf den Pferden saßen, begeisterte die Dúnedain. Natila fragte Aramir: „Wie sieht es denn bei euch aus. Ihr seid jetzt auch schon einige Zeit ein Paar, wollt ihr keine Kinder, jetzt wo Frieden herrscht?"

Aramir lachte. „Wir haben Frieden, genau aus diesem Grund wollen wir noch keine. Wir möchten noch einige Zeit unsere Unabhängigkeit genießen."

Eirien lächelte und strich Erhamir über den Kopf. Sie ritten bis Bree und übernachteten im Tänzelnden Pony, dem einzigen Wirtshaus am Orte, in dem sie so manche Nacht verbracht hatten.

Am nächsten Morgen ritten sie weiter auf dem alten Grünweg. Sie ließen sich Zeit, mit den Kindern. Erhamir machte nicht den Eindruck, dass er gerne ritt. Was natürlich Eirien ärgerte, war ihr Sohn doch zur Hälfte Rohirrim. In Tharbad überquerten sie die Grauflut, dessen Wasser auch vom Bruinen, also von Bruchtal gespeist wurde. Sie machten dort zwei Tage Rast. Als sie alle am Lagerfeuer saßen nahm Eirien Lothmeleth auf den Schoß und sagte zu Natila: „Los ihr beiden. Ihr seht aus als ob euch ein wenig Einsamkeit gut tun würde. Ich passe auf die Kleine auf und Aramir passt auf mich auf." 

Natila lächelte und sah Haldir an: „Was denkst du mein Lieber, sollen wir das Angebot annehmen und die Gegend etwas erkunden?"

Haldir hielt einen Moment inne und sagte schließlich: „Eigentlich möchte ich nicht, dass wir uns während der Reise trennen. Aber das Angebot ist wahrlich verlockend. Wir werden nicht weit weg gehen."

So gingen die beiden, dem Fluss folgend, zu einem kleinen Wäldchen.

Der Fluss dümpelte, an der Stelle wo sie sich niederließen, langsam vor sich hin.

Sie setzten sich ans sandige Ufer, das langsam ins Wasser abfiel. Haldir nahm Natila in den Arm und gemeinsam sahen sie dem Mondlicht zu, das sich im Wasser spiegelte.

„Es ist herrlich friedlich hier. Vor kurzem hätten wir hier nicht ungeschützt liegen können", stellte Natila fest. Haldir sah sich um: „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es jetzt die richtige Zeit dafür ist. Ich habe das Gefühl wir werden beobachtet." Natila sah sich um und fragte: „Kannst du etwas erkennen?" 

„Nein, es ist nichts zu sehen."

„Mein lieber Haldir, wahrscheinlich denkst du, dass Eirien und Aramir uns beobachten können!"

Sie beugte sich über ihn und legte ihn zu Boden. „Es ist mir völlig gleich. Ich habe den Wunsch dich zu lieben und nichts kann mich heute davon abhalten", hauchte sie in sein Ohr. „Ich werde dann wohl meine Sorgen auf später verschieben müssen", gab er zurück und lächelte. Natila küsste ihn innig und vergrub ihre Hände in seinen langen blonden Haaren.

Haldir küsste sie und arbeitete sich ihren Hals entlang.

Langsam öffnete er ihre Lederweste und die darunter liegende Tunika.  
Lächelnd half ihm Natila und zog sich ihre geöffnete Kleidung aus um mit seiner Gewandung fortzufahren.

Schließlich lagen ihre nackten Körper aufeinander und ihr Kuss schien kein Ende zu nehmen, bis sich ihre Lippen trennten um der Lunge, ihrem Verlangen nach Luft nachzugeben.

Natila lächelte. „Du schmeckst einfach unbeschreiblich gut! Ich liebe dich und ich möchte mehr von dir, viel mehr!"Und sie nahm sich mehr, alles was sie bekam, bis ihre Lust sie übermannte und sie sich einander hingaben, in unendlicher Liebe, tief, leidenschaftlich und völlig bedingungslos. Sie stiegen gemeinsam in die hohen Sphären der Lust und kehrten eng umschlungen in die Realität zurück.

„_Meleth nin, _ich möchte keinen Tag ohne dich sein. Ich liebe dich!", hauchte Haldir seiner Gemahlin ins Ohr und wärmte ihren Körper mit seinem.

Als Natila eingeschlafen war strich er ihr sanft über ihr Haar und lächelte und überlegte wann er das letzte Mal so glücklich war.

Er ließ für einen ganz kurzen Augenblick sein Herz das Bild Alagos sehen und versteckte es wieder tief in seiner Seele. Nie würde er Natila mit seiner Vergangenheit belasten.

„Warum wollte er mich nicht sehen in den Hallen?"

_  
_Als Natila die Augen öffnete dämmerte der Morgen. Haldir saß bereits wieder bekleidet neben ihr, sie hingegen war nur mit seinem Elbenmantel zugedeckt. Die Dúnadan stand auf und zog ihre Kleidung an, nachdem sie Haldir einen Kuss gab.

„Ich könnte Bäume ausreißen, so wohl fühl ich mich", sagte sie freudestrahlend. Während er ihr half den Mantel überzulegen küsste er ihr Ohr und flüsterte: „Gut!"

Sie gingen gemeinsam zum Lager der anderen, Aramir sang gerade den Kindern ein altes Dúnedain Kampflied vor, in dem es um Kampf, Heldentum und Tod ging. Eirien schlief noch. Natila nahm Erhamir und Haldir Lothmeleth, da sie unbedingt zu ihrem Vater wollte. 

„Meinst du nicht, dass die Kinder noch etwas jung für solche Lieder sind?", fragte Natila ihre Freundin.

Aramir lächelte: „Ich kenne keine anderen Lieder und Lothmeleth bestand darauf eines vorgesungen zu bekommen."

Da hörten sie auch schon das Mädchen ihren Vater anbetteln: „_Adar, glir_", und Haldir sang ein Elbenlied über den Mondschein und die Sterne. Die Frauen saßen völlig gespannt da und lauschten dem Gesang des Elben. Eirien wurde wach und lächelte. Sie flüsterte Natila ins Ohr: „Wie ich sehe war ich nicht die Einzige, die heute Nacht wach war."  
  
Nach einem kleinen Frühstück ritten sie weiter, auf der alten Südstraße, in den Süden. Die Gruppe durchquerte Dunland und traf jetzt wieder immer öfters andere Reisende.

Haldir wurde unruhig. „Ich möchte, dass wir von nun an ständig zusammenbleiben. Ich spüre eine Gefahr."

Natila legte ihre Hand auf Haldirs Arm: „Mein Lieber, wir sind drei Waldläufer. Was soll uns schon geschehen?"Haldir sah sich nervös um. Die kommenden Nächte saßen sie gemeinsam vor einem kleinen Feuer und Haldir hielt die Augen offen.

Zwei Tage bevor sie die Pforte von Rohan erreichten, schlugen sie ihr Nachtlager an einem kleinen Wald auf. Die Sonne war bereits untergegangen. Die Frauen sammelten Holz für ein Feuer und Haldir sah sich in der Gegend um. Es war völlig ruhig. Die Waldläufer legten sich zum Schlafen nieder, da beide Kinder ebenfalls beschlossen hatten zu ruhen und Haldir hielt Wache. 

Plötzlich sprang er auf und zog sein Schwert. Von dem Geräusch wurde die Frauen wach und standen sofort ebenfalls mit gezücktem Schwert da.

„Haldir was ist, was siehst du?", fragt Natila.

„Wir werden eingekreist, von drei Seiten kommen sie auf uns zu. Wir sollten uns sofort zurückziehen."

Aber Aramir stürmte sofort vor: „Ich werde mich doch nicht von ein paar dahergelaufenen Bergmenschen davonstehlen."

„Aramir NEIN! Bleib hier!", schrie Natila, doch sie hörte nicht.

Eirien folgte ihr: „Ich werde sie zurückholen, bleibt ihr hier bei den Kindern!"

Natila nickte ihr zu und sagte: „Sei bitte vorsichtig. Kein Risiko eingehen, kommt sofort wieder aus dem Wald!"Doch kaum hatte Natila ausgesprochen hörten sie schon einen Schrei. „Aramir!"  
  
Natila wollte hinterher, doch Haldir hielt sie zurück: „Du bleibst hier. Sie sind fast bei uns. Sie haben uns eingekreist. Du musst versuchen mit den Kindern zu fliehen. Nimm mein Pferd es ist das schnellste."

Natila sah Haldir entsetzt an, nachdem sie die Angreifer kommen sah. „Haldir, nimm du die Kinder. Du reitest besser als ich und du bist schneller. Reite nach Edoras und hole Hilfe. Wir werden die Stellung halten!"

Haldir wollte widersprechen doch Natila sprach schnell weiter, während sie die Kinder holte: „Es sind keine Orks. Ich sehe, dass es Menschen sind. Bitte Haldir, für unser Kind!"Sie gab ihm einen Kuss und als er das Pferd bestiegen hatte, gab sie ihm die Kinder, die lauthals protestierten.

Haldir beugte sich herunter und sagte: „Ich werde dich finden!"

„Ja ich weiß!", gab Natila zurück. Er flüsterte seinem Pferd etwas ins Ohr und sie preschten davon, mit der einen Hand hielt er die Kinder, mit der anderen sein Schwert. Er schlug sich eine Lücke frei, durch die er fliehen konnte, nachdem er zwei Angreifer tötete.  
  
Natila sah ihm nach, doch viel Zeit zum Nachdenken blieb ihr nicht. Die Männer kamen immer näher und sie sah sich einer Übermacht von 20 Männern gegenüber. Von Eirien und Aramir hörte sie nichts. Vielleicht war es Eirien auch gelungen zu fliehen, hoffte sie. Eigenartiger weise wurde die Dúnadan nicht angegriffen.

Die Angreifer bildeten einen Kreis um sie und Natila suchte eine Lücke um sich freizukämpfen. Sie fand eine Schwachstelle.  
Ein Mann sah aus, als ob er gleich einschlafen würde. Natila nutzte die Chance und rannte vor. Ihr Schwert landete in seinem Bauch und während er noch fiel rannte Natila um ihr Leben.

Nichts konnte sie bremsen, außer der Pfeil, der ihr Bein traf. Sie stürzte schreiend zu Boden und versuchte noch den Pfeil zu ziehen, als ein Stiefel auf ihre Brust drückte. Sie sah nach oben und erkannte einem Mann, der wie ein Haradrim gekleidet war, der Kopf verhüllt mit Tüchern.

„Na wenn wir hier nicht unser Goldlöckchen aus Arnor haben. Na - Natila, Dúnadan aus dem Norden - nun siehst du nicht mehr so gut aus!", begrüßte er sie wenig höflich.

Er trat mit seinem Stiefel mit Wucht gegen ihren Kopf. Noch ehe Natila reagieren konnte viel sie in tiefe Bewusstlosigkeit.

tbc


	4. Faustpfand

Ein Leben ist nicht genug

Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1 

Timeline: 4. Zeitalter.

Pairing: Haldir/OFC(Natila); Elladan/OFC(Callendil); Elrohir/OFC(Eirien)

Raiting: R wegen Gewalt, Tod, rape

Danke an alle Reviewer lächel

Lion, Seni, Eryndis (schön von dir zu lesen...ich habe PJ das auch nicht wirklich verziehen, obwohl Haldirs Tod ja DAS Highlight in der Triologie war ;-) Eirien: Unter Natilas Bett liegt NIX! Was sollte darunter liegen bitteschön???

Sorry dass es schon wieder so lange gedauert hat..hach...schäm...

* * *

Kapitel 4

Faustpfand

Als Natila wieder zu sich kam lag sie fest verschnürt auf einem Pferd, das von einem Reiter gezogen wurde. Sie versuchte sich zu orientieren, doch Natila konnte nichts sehen, da man ihr einen Sack über den Kopf gezogen hatte. In ihrem Schädel dröhnte und hämmerte es. Plötzlich blieb das Pferd stehen. Die Dúnadan bekam einen Schlag ins Genick und verlor sofort wieder das Bewusstsein.  
  
Als sie das nächste Mal die Augen öffnete lag sie auf dem Boden. Der Sack war ihr abgenommen worden und so konnte sie sehen wo sie sich befand. Die Lichtung auf der sie waren, schien ringsum mit hohen Hecken begrenzt zu sein, dahinter begann ein tiefer Wald. Keiner konnte hineinsehen und niemand einfach heraus gehen.

Natila drehte sich um und sah neben sich Eirien sitzen. Sie war ebenfalls wach. Neben ihr lag Aramir.

Natila erhob sich langsam, denn ihr Schädel brummte gewaltig und als sie saß wurde ihr derart schwindelig, dass sie sich übergeben musste.

Einer der Männer, die sich in der Lichtung aufhielten kamen auf sie zu. „Na, ist unsere Prinzessin endlich erwacht?"Natila sah ihn wütend an. Sie wollte aufstehen und dem Kerl an die Gurgel gehen, doch ihre Arme und Beine waren noch immer gefesselt. Eirien versuchte sie zu beruhigen: „Natila, bleib ruhig, dann wird dir nichts geschehen. Nur nicht provozieren lassen!"  
Natila sah ihre Freundin genauer an und entdeckte, dass eines der Augen von Eirien völlig zu geschwollen war.

„Ich hab es ausprobiert!", fügte Eirien dazu.

„Wie geht es Aramir?", wollte Natila wissen.

„Sie ist verletzt, man hat ihr einen Pfeil in den Arm gejagt. Sie ist aber soweit wohlauf. Wie sieht es mit dir aus? Einen Schönheitspreis erhältst du jedenfalls auch nicht."

Natila lächelte gequält. „Sicher nicht! Ich fühle mich, als ob ein Troll auf mir gesessen hätte."

Sie spürte ihr Bein nicht. Dort wo der Pfeil steckte war ein notdürftiger Verband angebracht.

„Warst du das?", fragte sie Eirien.

„Nein, sie lösen die Fesseln nicht! Es war dein Gönner. Wer immer er auch sein mag. Er trägt immer seinen Schal."

Der Mann, der Natila angesprochen hatte kam auf sie zu. Er steckte ihr einen Trinkschlauch in den Mund. Wasser floss in ihren Rachen und auf ihr Gesicht. Es tat ihr gut, sie war völlig ausgedörrt. Die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel und der Tag war heiß. Nachdem er den Schlauch wegnahm, sagte er zu ihr: „Na, eigentlich wollte ich ja den Prinzen spielen der dich wach küsst, meine Hübsche!"Er spitzte seine widerwärtigen Lippen und drückte sie Natila auf den Mund.

Eirien fing sofort an zu schreien: „Lass sie ihn Ruhe, du ekeliger Bastard!"

Doch Natila biss ihm mit aller Kraft auf die Lippen, so dass er blutend nach hinten kippte. Mit ihren Beinen stieß sie ihn mit aller Kraft von sich.

„Mach das nie wieder!", sagte sie nur.

Doch der Kerl wischte sich das Blut weg und kam zurück. Er setzte sich auf sie und schlug ihr mit seiner Faust ins Gesicht! „Drecksstück, dir werde ich's zeigen!"Er zerrte an ihrer Lederweste, als vor Natilas Augen eine Schwertspitze aus seinem Bauch auftauchte. Er kippte zur Seite und blieb tot liegen.  
  
Natila war entsetzt und starrte auf den Mann, der das Schwert führte. Es war derselbe Kerl, der sie erführt hatte. Er hatte noch immer seinen Kopf verhüllt, so wie es Tradition der Haradrim war. Doch seine blauen Augen verrieten ihn, er konnte eigentlich keiner sein, denn das Volk aus Harad hatte dunkle Augen.

Er sah zu seinen Männern und brüllte los: „Wenn einer von euch auch nur seine Hand in die Nähe der Frauen bringt, wird er sie nie wieder benutzen! Lasst euch dies eine Lehre sein!"  
Dann drehte er sich um und sah Natila an: „Und nun zu dir Täubchen. Wenn du dich ruhig verhältst werden wir sicher gute Freunde. Versuche nicht zu fliehen. Es wird dir sowieso nicht gelingen. Du würdest nur sterben! Also genieße den Aufenthalt. Er könnte länger dauern!"

Natila sah ihn mit großen Augen an: „Was haben Sie mit uns vor? Was wollen Sie von uns?" 

Er lachte laut auf. „Von euch will ich eigentlich nichts. Aber du bist mein Faustpfand. Die anderen sind nur Dreingabe. Mich würde mal interessieren, wer die beiden überhaupt sind. Ich kenne sie nicht!"

Natila versuchte sich ein Bild zu verschaffen. Wer konnte sie kennen und vor allem wozu benötigt man sie! Ihre Gedanken waren sofort bei Haldir. Ob es ihm und den Kindern gut ging? Sie spürte einen Stich im Herzen. Warum durften sie nicht einfach in Ruhe leben. Was hatte sie den Valar nur angetan?

Eiriens Stimme holte sie wieder in die Realität: „Du bist ein widerwärtiger Bastard! Wart's nur ab. Sie werden kommen und dir deinen Arsch aufreißen!"  
Er stellte sich vor Eirien und gab ihr einen Tritt in den Magen. Sie klappte zusammen. „Ich hoffe doch, dass sie das tun!"

„Eirien!", rief Natila.

Eirien stöhnte: „Alles in Ordnung, nur'n Kratzer!"

Da wurde auch Aramir wieder wach.  
Sie setzte sich und sah sich um. Als sie Natila sitzen sah lächelte sie gequält. 

„Schön dich wieder unter den Lebenden zu sehen. Obwohl du nicht gerade so aussiehst!", sagte die Waldläuferin.

Der verhüllte Führer ging zu Aramir und drückte ihr mit seiner Hand die Kehle zu und sagte: „Wenn ich von dir noch eine dumme Bemerkung höre, dann gebe ich dich erst meinen Männern zum Vergnügen, danach werden wir dich als Zielscheibe benutzen!"

Natila sah mit Entsetzen auf: „Bitte lasst sie frei! Ihr wolltet doch mich und die habt ihr. Meine Gefährten nützen Euch doch nichts!" 

Er lachte laut auf. „Natürlich nutzen mir die beiden etwas. Ich habe DICH in der Hand, wie ich jetzt sehe! Wahrscheinlich sind sie deine Leibwachen! Armes Kind nun können sie nicht mehr deinem Befehl folgen!"Er ließ Aramir los und sie holte ein paar Mal tief Luft.

Er ging erneut zu Natila und zog sie an ihrer Lederweste hoch, bis sie stand.  
Jetzt spürte Natila ihr Bein. Ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr ihren ganzen Körper. Er zog sie direkt vor sein Gesicht, so dass Natila seinen Atem spürte. „Na geht es deinem Bein gut?", fragte er mit einem sarkastischen Tonfall. Er drückte mit einer Hand gegen den Verband. Natila schrie laut auf. Tränen liefen ihr über das Gesicht, aber sie sagte mühevoll: „Ist mir nie besser gegangen!"

Er lachte und drückte seinen Mund auf Natilas Lippen. Sie konnte sich diesmal nicht wehren und schloss nur die Augen.

In Gedanken rief sie Haldirs Namen und bat ihn um Hilfe. Dann entdeckte ihr Peiniger Natilas Kette, die sie um den Hals trug. Er holte den Anhänger hervor und riss die Kette von ihrem Hals.

„Was haben wir hier? Wenn das nicht ein Schmuckstück ist. Das werde ich als Andenken an dich behalten. Er stieß Natila wieder auf den Boden zurück. Ihr Bein schmerze noch mehr.

Der Mann sah sich den Stein genauer an und hielt ihn in die Sonne. „Ein Elbenstein! Du bist wirklich eine wahre Fundgrube!"Natila wusste das kein Flehen helfen würde. Es war als würde er ihr das Herz herausreißen. Er nahm ihren letzten Anker! Bevor ihr Peiniger sie verließ sah sie noch wie er sich die Kette umhängte.

...  
  
Die nächsten 6 Tage verbrachten die Frauen damit am Leben zu erhalten. Man ließ sie größten Teils in Ruhe. Man gab ihnen Wasser und altes Brot zu essen. Die Wunden von Aramir und Natila wurden öfters gesäubert und neu verbunden. Dies machte der Anführer persönlich. Er hatte etwas Ahnung von der Heilkunst, aber er gab sich große Mühe dabei, es so schmerzhaft wie möglich zu tun.

Man hatte den Frauen erlaubt zehn Minuten am Tag ohne Fesseln ein paar Schritte zu gehen, dabei wurden die jeweils anderen mit Schwertern bewacht. Sollte derjenige fliehen, der frei war, würden die beiden anderen es nicht überleben. Aus diesem Grunde wagten sie keinen Versuch zu fliehen.  
Und doch wurde der Anführer immer nervöser. Er wartete auf etwas, doch auf was?  
  
Es war gerade als Natila ohne ihre Fesseln ein paar Schritte humpelte, als einer der Männer zum Anführer kam und ihm etwas ins Ohr flüsterte. Dieser ließ einen Wutschrei los, ging zu Natila und schnappte sie sich. Er zog sie zu sich und sah ihr in die Augen.

„Ihr glaubt wohl ich meine es nicht ernst. Nicht mit mir! Ich werde ihm zeigen wie ernst ich es meine."

So dicht wie er vor Natila stand konnte sie nicht anders. Sie zog ihm die Kopfbedeckung herunter und sah in sein Gesicht. Es kam ihr bekannt vor, doch wusste sie nicht woher. Er stieß sie zurück zu Boden und versetzte ihr einen Tritt auf ihr verwundetes Bein. „Ich hoffe du bist zufrieden!"  
Sie sah ihn an und sagte mit zitternder Stimme: „Ich kenne Euch nicht! Warum verhüllt Ihr Euer Gesicht!"Das machte ihn noch wütender: „Du kennst mich nicht? Ich war wahrscheinlich nicht edel genug für euch."Er zog die Kopfbedeckung wieder auf und lief davon, gab aber noch den Befehl Natila wieder zu fesseln.

Eirien sah sie entsetzt an: „Was um Erus Willen hast du dir dabei gedacht? Du machst ihn wütend und dann bekommst du es wieder zurück."

Natila flüsterte ihr zu: „Ich glaube ich hab ihn schon einmal gesehen. Ich weiß nur nicht wo!"

Aramir schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich kenn ihn nicht!"

Eirien fügte dazu: „Ich auch nicht!"Natila machte sich viele Gedanken über das Warum, doch sie kam zu keinem Ergebnis.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen kam der Anführer wieder und stellte sich breitbeinig vor die Frauen auf.

„Ich muss euch leider mitteilen, dass auf meine Forderungen nicht eingegangen wurde. Ich muss nun beweisen, dass mit mir nicht zu spaßen ist."Er wirkte völlig ruhig.

Die drei Frauen sahen sich ängstlich an.

Der Mann zog seinen Dolch und ging zuerst zu Natila, dann zu Eirien und blieb schließlich vor Aramir stehen. Sie sah ihn mit Stolz erhobenem Haupt an und sagte: „Mögen deine verrottenden Eingeweide einem Troll als Futter dienen!"

Natila schrie: „Lass sie in Ruhe!"

Doch ohne auf deren Worte zu achten nahm er Aramirs rechte Hand und schnitt ihr den Zeigefinger ab.

Der Schrei, der Waldläuferin war markerschütternd. Natila versuchte aufzustehen fiel aber vornüber.

Sie schrie hysterisch: „Du elendiger Mistkerl. Warum musst du sie so quälen? Das kann doch alles nicht wahr sein!"

Er ging mit Aramirs Finger zu Natila und nahm auch ihre rechte Hand. Natila wurde starr vor Angst.

Aber anstatt sein Dolch zu benutzen zog er ihren Ring vom Finger. Es war der Ring, den sie von Haldir nach ihrer Vermählung erhalten hatte. „So jetzt schicken wir dem Möchtegernkönig mal das hier. Vielleicht erkennt er dann, wie ernst wir es meinen!"

Aramir hatte zwischenzeitlich das Bewusstsein verloren. Natila sah ihn mit Tränen verschmiertem Gesicht an: „Darf ich wenigstens ihre Wunde versorgen?"Seine Augen verengten sich: „Ja, aber eine falsche Bewegung und deine Finger fallen!"Man band sie los und Natila versorgte Aramirs Hand. Sie sah nicht gut aus. Die Dúnedain hatte viel Blut verloren und Natilas Heilkunst kam nicht einmal annähernd an die Haldirs, oder gar Aragorns heran. Aber es gelang ihr wenigstens die Blutung zu stoppen.  
  
In den nächsten zwei Tagen waren Natila und Eirien damit beschäftigt Aramir am Leben zu halten. Sie hatte nur zweimal kurz das Bewusstsein wiedererlangt. Fieberträume plagten sie in denen sie ständig Jovenors Namen rief.

Natila war am Ende. Sie wollte nicht länger so leben. Sie rief eine Wache zu sich.

„Hol mir deinen Herrn, Sklave! Ich muss mit ihm reden", schnauzte sie ihn an.

Er kam wütend auf sie zu, schnappte ihrer Weste und schlug ihr mit seiner Faust in Gesicht.

„Natila nicht!", brüllte Eirien.

Doch Natila machte ihn noch wütender: „Weißt du, du schlägst wie ein Mädchen!"Sie spürte wie Blut ihre Nase verließ.

Der Mann stieß sie zu Boden und riss ihre Weste herunter und drückte sein Knie auf ihren Brustkorb. Natila bekam keine Luft mehr. Es knackte. Es mussten eine oder mehrere Rippen gewesen sein, die nachgaben.

Natila schloss die Augen und flüstere: „Wir werden uns wieder sehen, Haldir. Ich liebe dich!"Dann wartete sie auf ihren Tod.

Doch die Stimme des Anführers drang an ihr Ohr: „Jetzt ist es genug Dionor, lass sie, ich werde mich selbst um sie kümmern."Natila öffnete die Augen, nachdem die Wache von ihr ließ. Sie sah das Gesicht ihres Peinigers, der jetzt wieder ohne Gesichtsschleier erschienen war.

„Wer ist denn dieser Haldir?", fragte er. „Womöglich dieser Elbenabschaum, der fort ritt und dich im Stich gelassen hatte. Aber keine Sorge, wir haben ihn erwischt. Ihn und diese Elbengören. Sie konnten schnell ruhig gestellt werden. Mit einem einzigen Hieb waren beide Köpfe ab.

Natila schrie so laut es ihre Lunge zuließ: „Das ist nicht wahr. Du lügst. Du willst mich nur quälen!"  
Sie versuchte selbst ihren Worten Glauben zu schenken.

„Wir haben die Köpfe dem König geschickt, doch er reagiert nicht. Jetzt haben wir ihm einen Teil von dir geschickt. Vielleicht bekomme ich ihn so aus seiner verfluchten Festung heraus, dieser feige Hund. Ohne seine Wache ist er doch hilflos, wie ein kleines Baby."Natila versuchte klar zu denken. Sie redete sich ein, dass Haldir und die Kinder noch lebten.

„Sie leben, sie leben", redete sie sich ein.  
Dann sah Natila direkt in das Gesicht des Mannes, den sie mehr hasste, als alles andere was ihr bisher begegnet war.

„Du willst König Elessar...?", sie machte eine Pause und fuhr dann fort: „Jetzt weiß ich woher ich dich kenne. Du bist die Wache von Minas Tirith, die mich niedergeschlagen hatte. Wie bist du frei gekommen?"

Er lachte laut auf: „Dein, ach so, gütiger König Elessar hat mich freigelassen. Nachdem ich einen Monat im Gefängnis saß, dafür, dass ich nur meinen Dienst getan habe. Wenn das Lord Denethor noch erlebt hätte! Der König hat mich ‚begnadigt' und mich aus Gondor gejagt. Ich darf das Land nicht mehr betreten. Es ist meine Heimat! Aber dafür wird er büßen, es ist alles bereit. Er wird kommen, aber alleine. Dunland ist nicht sein Herrschaftsbereich, hier darf sein Heer nicht eindringen. Und wenn er hier ist, werde ich ihn empfangen. Hiermit."Er hielt sein Schwert hoch.

„Er wird dich töten!", sagte Natila kurz und versuchte Luft zu bekommen.

Dann sah sie zu Eirien hinüber. Sie war totenbleich und starr vor Entsetzen. Natila versuchte sie zu beruhigen. „Eirien glaube mir, es ist nicht wahr. Er lügt. Sie leben alle noch." 

Der Anführer ging zu Eirien nahm sie hoch. Sie wehrte sich nicht. Sie hing wie leblos an ihm herunter, ohne eine Reaktion zu zeigen. Er küsste sie wild, doch sie bewegte sich nicht.

Natila schrie: „Lass sie in Ruhe, Dreckskerl!"Mit der einen Hand schleppte er Eirien fort und winkte mit der anderen Hand der Wache zu.  
Natila wollte aufstehen doch die Wache, der sie die gebrochenen Rippen zu verdanken hatte, kniete schon neben ihr. Er riss ihr das Hemd auf. Dann schnitt er die Fesseln an ihren Beinen durch, damit er ihr die Hose herunterziehen konnte. Gerade als er die Hose öffnete viel er nach vorne, direkt auf Natila. Sie konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen und bekam kaum noch Luftr. Die Schmerzen in ihrer Brust waren unerträglich und sie bekam kaum noch mit was vor sich ging. Mit einem Mal war es vollkommen still.

Man hörte nur wie Männer kurz aufstöhnten und dann fielen.

Es dauerte eine halbe Ewigkeit, bis jemand den Mann von Natila runter nahm. Sie war der Ohnmacht nahe. Ihr ganzer Körper schrie nach Luft und alles tat ihr weh. Als sie die Augen öffnete sah sie in die blauen Augen ihres Geliebten.

„Wir müssen fort", sagte Haldir leise und wollte gerade Natila hochnehmen, als der Anführer hinter ihm auftauchte und sein Schwert an die Kehle des Elben hielt. „Wen haben wir denn hier? Wenn das nicht der Elbenabschaum ist! Traut sich hier ganz alleine her! Dabei müsste er doch SEHEN, dass hier über hundert Männer sind."

Haldir warf Natila noch einen ermutigenden Blick zu und stand mit erhobenen Armen auf und drehte sich um. Da erkannte der Anführer ihn: „Das ist der Bastard aus Minas Tirith! Aber klar! Sie waren ja damals schon zusammen. Da hätten wir dich gleich töten sollen!"

Mit letzter Kraft bäumte sich Natila auf und flehte: „Bitte lass ihn gehen. Nimm mich, du kannst alles haben was du möchtest. Ich bin vom gleichen Blute wie König Elessar. Nimm mich und lass Haldir gehen."

Haldir drehte sich noch einmal zu ihr um und sah mit seinen klaren, blauen Augen Natila an.

„Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er ihr zu. Dann ließ er sein Schwert fallen und schloss die Augen. Der Anführer ließ Haldir auf die Knie sinken. Dann holte er mit seinem Schwert aus. Natila versuchte aufzustehen. Sie schrie vor Schmerzen doch es gelang ihr auf die Beine zu kommen. Sie taumelte zu Haldir, der nur 3 Schritte von ihr weg stand.  
Sie sah den Anführer an und sagte mit gequälter Stimme: „Du wirst uns beide töten müssen!"Er lachte laut auf: „Keine Sorge, das wird geschehen, aber erst wenn ich mich mit dir vergnügt habe."  
  
Natila wollte sich auf den Kerl stürzen doch ein einfacher Stoß genügte, sie zu Boden zu werfen. Er holte mit seinem Schwert aus und wollte gerade auf Haldir einschlagen, als der Elb mit einer geschickten Bewegung ihm das Schwert aus seiner Hand schlug. Natila versuchte wieder aufzustehen, doch diesmal fehlte ihr die Kraft.

Männer kamen herbei, gerade als Haldir sich über den Anführer beugte. Er wollte ihn mit bloßen Händen töten, kam aber nicht dazu, ein Pfeil traf ihn in die Schulter.

Natila schrie entsetzt auf. Haldir fiel erst zur Seite, nachdem der Anführer ihn einen Tritt verpasst hatte. Der Mensch stand auf und holte sein Schwert. Er befahl seinen Männern Haldir zu töten. Da kam Aramir mit einem Dolch bewaffnet auf ihn zu.

Mit einem Schrei wollte sie diesem Unmenschen den Dolch in die Brust rammen, doch noch während sie auf dem Weg war trafen sie mehrere Pfeile. Ganz langsam fiel sie um und sah noch einmal Natila an, ehe ihre Augen brachen. Die Dúnadan blieb bewegungslos liegen.

Natila war nahe daran durchzudrehen. Erst schrie sie mit Entsetzen Aramirs Namen, dann kroch sie zu Haldir, der immer noch bewegungslos da lag. Doch noch ehe sie die kurze Strecke zu ihrem Gemahl überwunden hatte, schnappte der Anführer die Frau.  
Er hob sie hoch und stellte sie auf die Beine. Dann befahl er zwei seiner Männern Haldir hochzuheben. Einer der Männer zog ihm den Pfeil aus der Schulter. Der Elb öffnete die Augen und stöhnte auf. Dann sah er Natila und lächelte aufmunternd.  
Die Männer fesselten Haldir gründlich, sodass er sich nicht mehr befreien konnte.

Dann stellte sich der Anführer direkt vor Haldir, während er immer noch Natila in der einen Hand hielt. Sie konnte sich kaum aufrecht halten.  
„Wie du möchtest Elbendreck, wenn du nicht gleich sterben möchtest, werde ich dich zusehen lassen, wie ich mich mit deinem Flittchen hier vergnüge, nachdem du mich mit der anderen gestört hast."

Haldir sah ihn hasserfüllt an. Niemals hatte Natila ihn so gesehen. Nichts von seiner erhabenen Erscheinung war zu sehen. Nur blanker Hass.  
_„mellyn tol-na tulu, tre gar_", flüsterte Haldir Natila zu. Einer der Männer, die ihn festhielten schlug ihn mit dem Schwertgriff gegen den Kopf.

„Halt dein dreckiges Maul, Abschaum!"Doch Haldir blieb aufrecht. Sie schleppten den Galadhrim auf die andere Seite der Lichtung, sodass er außer Reichweite von Natila war. Er wehrte sich nicht.

Ein weiterer Mann kam mit Eirien auf der Schulter an und warf sie neben die tote Aramir.  
Eirien war wach und sah Aramir da liegen mit starrem Blick. Eirien schloss ihre Augen und sprach ein kurzes Gebet für ihre Freundin. Dann sah sie sich um. Als sie sich auf den Rücken drehte sah sie Natila und wie sie von dem Anführer hochgehalten wurde. Die Dúnadan sah auf die gegenüberliegende Seite. Eirien folgte ihrem Blick und sah Haldir gefesselt dasitzen.

Die Rohirryn wurde wütend.

„Das soll unsere Rettung sein! Verfluchte Elben mit ihrer Selbstüberschätzung!", schrie sie. Eirien sah, dass sich Natila kaum noch bewegen konnte. Sie sah furchtbar aus. Voller Blut und leichenblass. Der Anführer warf Natila auf den Boden. Er kniete sich vor sie und wollte genau da weiter machen, wo sein toter Helfer aufgehört hatte. Ohne jegliche Kraft mehr schloss Natila die Augen und ließ alles über sich ergehen. Haldir versuchte sich zu befreien, doch seine Wachen ließen ihn nicht los. Er schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich.  
Der Anführer zerrte die Hose von Natilas Beinen. Er grabschte an ihre Brüste und raubte ihr so den Atem. Die Dúnadan hatte nur noch den Wunsch zu sterben. Doch dieser ging nicht in Erfüllung, sie blieb am Leben und bei Bewusstsein. Durch den Nebel der Schmerzen konnte sie erkennen, wie ihr Peiniger seine Hose öffnete und sich bereit machte, sich an der Frau zu vergehen.

Doch während er sich in Position brachte, um sie zu nehmen, erschallte ein Horn.

Alle hielten inne. Eirien lächelte, denn sie kannte den Ton dieses Horns. Der Anführer wurde panisch. Er schrie seine Männer zusammen. 

„Das war kein Horn Gondors!", brüllte er „Ich möchte alle Männer mit gezogenen Waffen sehen!"

Er hatte kaum seine Hose geschlossen, als die Männer von allen Seiten angegriffen wurden. Es war wie eine Sturmflut die über sie hereinbrach. Doch es waren nur wenige Männer, vielleicht 10, die die Lichtung angriffen, in der sich in der Zwischenzeit bestimmt 50 Männer des Anführers eingefunden hatten.

Haldir nutzte die Gunst des Augenblicks und überwältigte seine Bewacher und löste seine Fesseln. Er sprang auf und rannte zu seinem Schwert, das immer noch auf dem Boden lag.  
Bewaffnet machte er sich auf zu Natila, die sich noch immer nicht rühren konnte. Als sie ihn sah, lächelte sie und versuchte sich zu setzten, konnte es aber nicht. „Bleib liegen, wir machen das schon!", sagte Haldir und schnitt ihr geschwind die Fesseln an ihrer Hand durch. Dann griff Haldir die umstehenden Feinde an. Eirien gelang es zu Natila zu kriechen. Natila war dabei sich aufzurichten, dass ihr nun mit freien Armen gelang. Sie nahm Eirien die Fesseln ab.

Natila sah sich um, die meisten, die zu ihrer Rettung kamen, waren Dúnedain. Doch auf dem anderen Teil der Lichtung entdeckte sie die Zwillinge und Callendil, die ohne große Mühe die Gegend säuberten und nur Tod hinterließen. Durch den kleinen Durchlass in der Hecke kam eine große Gestalt mit wehendem Umhang. In der Hand hielt er ein großes glänzendes Schwert. Anduril, das Schwert König Elessars.

Aragorn sah wütend aus, seine Hände waren blutig und auch von seinem Schwert tropfte das Blut. Hinter ihm kam ein weiterer Dúnadan, Jovenor, der Gemahl von Aramir. Er sah seine Frau in der Mitte der Lichtung liegen, zwischen den vielen Toten, die hinzugekommen waren. Er rannte zu ihr und kniete sich neben sie. Jovenor nahm seine Gemahlin in die Arme und küsste sie, dann schloss er ihre Augen. Sein Schrei ging im Kampfgetümmel unter. Natila sah ihn und wollte ihn noch warnen. Doch einer der Entführer rammte sein Schwert Jovenor von hinten in den Rücken. 

„NEIN, JOVENOR, NEIN", schrie Natila.

Haldir und Aragorn reagierten gleichzeitig und rannten hin. Aragorn war der Erste, der Jovenor erreichte. Der Mörder wollte sein Schwert gerade aus dem Dúnadan herausziehen als ihm Aragorn mit Anduril den Kopf abschlug.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da waren Aragorn und seine Männer siegreich, keiner der Entführer lebte mehr. Haldir rannte zu Natila, legte sein Schwert ab und nahm sie in den Arm. Fast zur gleichen Zeit erreichte Elrohir seine Eirien. Die Frauen hingen förmlich an ihren Männern. Haldir zog seinen Umhang aus und sein Hemd und zog es Natila über. Aragorn kam zu ihnen: „Meine Kleine geht es dir gut? Theowyn, ist mit dir alles in Ordnung?"Natila sah Aragorn mit müden Augen an: „Jetzt ja, mein König!"  
  
Plötzlich hörten sie aus dem kleinen Durchlass ein Gewimmer. König Éomer kam herein und hielt einen Mann am Kragen. „Den hier hab ich aufgegabelt, er hat sich gleich ergeben, als er mich erblickte. Kennt den jemand von euch?"Aragorn sah ihn an und erkannte sofort die ehemalige Wache der Feste.

Doch ehe er etwas sagen konnte standen Natila und Eirien auf und nahmen die Schwerter ihrer Gatten. Eirien stützte Natila, die sich nur mit Mühen auf den Beinen halten konnte, doch tiefer Hass stärkte sie. Ihre Männer hielten die Frauen nicht auf. Als sie bei Éomer und seinem Gefangenen waren, kniete dieser nieder und jammerte: „Bitte tut mir nichts. Es war nicht meine Schuld, ich wurde gezwungen!"„Von wem?", wollte Aragorn wissen.

Doch Natila sah das Funkeln in den Augen ihres Peinigers. Sie riss dem Mann ihre Kette von seinem Hals. Dann holten beide Frauen gleichzeitig aus und rammten mit aller Kraft die Schwerter in seinen Oberkörper.

Er sah noch einmal auf und fragte: „Wieso? Ich bin doch unbewaffnet!" Noch ehe er umkippte versetzte Eirien ihm einen Tritt. Dann fielen beide Frauen auf den moosigen Boden und ihre Männer nahmen sie auf.

Eirien hielt sich fest an Elrohir, der sie aus der Lichtung zu ihrem Lagerplatz außerhalb trug. Eirien sah ihn ängstlich an: „Was ist mit Erhamir? Wo ist er? Geht es ihm gut?" 

Elrohir küsste ihre Stirn und antwortete: „Ja, meine _niben adaneth_ er ist in Edoras, Haldir hatte die Kinder dort in Sicherheit gebracht."Ein felsgroßer Stein fiel ihr von dem Herzen. Die Rohirryn lächelte und ließ sich bereitwillig von ihrem Gemahl tragen. Éomer lief an Eiriens Seite.

Aragorn ging zu Aramir und Jovenor. Er kniete sich vor sie und sprach ein Gebet. Dann sprach er zu den Dúnedain: „Nehmt sie mit nach Arnor. Jovenor wollte immer Zuhause sterben. Errichtet ein Grab für beide. Sie sollen auch in Zukunft nicht getrennt werden.

Haldir legte Natila auf den Boden. Seinen Umhang diente ihr als Decke. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper und wirkte apathisch. Ihr Gesicht war blutverschmiert und sie war noch immer leichenblass. Er begutachtete ihre Verletzungen.  
Auf ihrer Brust waren einige Stellen dunkelblau, auf der Wange hatte sie eine Platzwunde und die Wunde am Bein eiterte. Er streichelte Natila die gesunde Wange und küsste sie.

„Es sieht nicht so schlimm aus, meine über alles geliebte Natila!", log er.  
Aragorn kam hinzu und kniete sich auf der anderen Seite nieder. Er sah sich die Verletzungen an und tat was er konnte. Die gebrochenen Rippen machten ihm die größten Sorgen. Die Wunde am Bein wurde schnell gereinigt, was leider für Natila nicht so angenehm war. Die Platzwunde versorgte Aragorn mit einer Kräuterpaste. Die gebrochenen Rippen konnte er nur mit einem festen Verband um die Rippen versorgen, dass er mit Natilas zerrissenem Hemd machte. Sie wurde vorsichtig von Haldir aus der Lichtung getragen, begleitet von Aragorn, Callendil und Elladan. Er trug sie zum Lager der Dúnedain, in dem sie besser versorgt werden konnte. Natila war die meiste Zeit mehr bewusstlos, denn bei Bewusstsein.  
  
Sie mussten einige Tage warten, bis Natila soweit war, dass man sie auf ein Pferd setzen konnte.  
Eirien war in dieser Zeit wieder völlig geheilt und hatte nur noch den Wunsch, nach Edoras zu reiten. Sie bat Aragorn schon vor reiten zu dürfen und gleichzeitig das Kommen Natilas und der anderen anzukündigen. Denn auch in Rohan gab es fähige Heiler.

Also ritten Eirien, Elrohir und Éomer mit seinen Rohirrim zurück nach Edoras. Eirien wusste Natila in guten Händen, Aragorn hatte ihr versprochen, dass Natila es überstehen würde.  
  
Haldir ging nicht von Natilas Seite. Er fand den Anhänger den er ihr vor vielen Jahren geschenkt hatte in ihrer Hand. Die Kette fehlte. Haldir nahm einen Lederriemen, hing das Amulett daran und legte es Natila wieder um ihren Hals, wo es hingehörte. Er pflegte sie und hielt ihre Hand. Nach drei Tagen erwachte sie das erste Mal wieder richtig.

„Wo bin ich?", fragte sie und sah sich um.

„Wir sind immer noch in Dunland. Aber bald können wir nach Rohan ziehen. Sobald du ein Pferd besteigen kannst!"

Natila sah Haldir an und auf einmal tauchten alle die schrecklichen Bilder in ihr auf. Sie musste weinen. Haldir nahm sie in den Arm. Sie weinte bitterlich. Sie schluchzte und versuchte Haldir zu erklären wie es dazu kommen konnte: „Ich war nicht gut genug, Haldir. Erst konnten sie mich überwältigen, dann mussten wir gefesselt da liegen so viele Tage. Wir konnten nichts dagegen tun. Und immer wieder die Versuche der Wachen sich an uns zu vergehen. Der Kerl hat mir erzählt, dass wir ihm als Faustpfand gegen Aragorn dienen. Es war so schrecklich und als er dann auch noch Eirien wegschleppte..."Sie musste eine Pause machen „Er hat sich auf mich gestürzt, mit seinem miesen Atem. Haldir, ich hatte in meinem ganzen Leben noch nicht so eine Angst. Halt mich fest!"Er streichelte sie und legte seinen Kopf auf das Kissen neben ihren und sang leise ein Lied.

Als Natila wieder eingeschlafen war, stand Haldir auf und nahm sein Schwert. Callendil trat ihm entgegen: „Was hast du vor?" 

Er beachtete seine Schwester nicht einmal, sagte aber schließlich.

„Ich muss einen Dämon vernichten!"Seine Augen waren mit einem Mal tief dunkel.

Er ging zurück auf die Lichtung. Die Dúnedain waren damit beschäftigt die Leichen zu verbrennen. Doch den Anführer hatte seither keiner angerührt. Haldir zog sein Schwert.  
Die Dúnedain sahen den Elben und verließen zügig den Ort. Haldir sah neben dem Toten Natilas Kette liegen und schloss seine Augen. Er sah, wie sich dieser Mensch auf seine geliebte _bereth_ stürzte, wie er ihr die Kleider vom Leib riss und er nichts dagegen tun konnte, wie er Natila schlug und zu Boden schmiss, wie er ihr die Rippen brach. NEIN!  
Haldir holte aus und sein Elbenschwert ging durch den toten Körper mühelos durch. Immer wieder stach er ein, für jede Pein die er Natila zugefügt hatte ein Hieb, solange bis eine Hand auf seiner Schulter ihn in die Wirklichkeit zurückholte. Haldir öffnete die Augen und sah, was er mit dem Toten gemacht hatte. Es war kaum noch als Mensch zu erkennen. „Es ist genug. Komm, Natila wartet auf dich, sie ist erwacht!"Haldir drehte sich um und folgte Aragorn zurück in das Lager.  
  
Natila saß auf einem Stein und hielt sich die Rippen als Haldir und Aragorn eintrafen. Beide Männer kamen auf sie zu: „Warum liegst du nicht? Ich habe dir nicht erlaubt aufzusehen!", sagte Aragorn vorwurfsvoll und Haldir stimmte dem zu: „Du solltest dich doch ausruhen!"Sie sah die Männer an und sagte: „Es geht mir gut. Ich habe lang genug gelegen! Ich möchte laufen. Das ist mein einziger Wunsch!"Aragorn antwortete: „Aber nur, wenn dich Haldir stützen darf!"

Natila lächelte: „Natürlich, ich bestehe sogar darauf!"

Haldir half Natila vorsichtig auf und anschließend gingen sie langsam ein Stück spazieren. Gemeinsam verließen sie das Lager und etwas außerhalb setzte sich Natila wieder. Sie entdeckte ihr Amulett, das nun wieder an seinem Platz war. Haldir blieb neben ihr stehen. Das Lager war noch in Sichtweite und beide sahen wie Callendil und Elladan sie beobachteten. „Ich glaube, sie werden uns nie wieder aus den Augen lassen, mein Lieber!", sagte Natila.

„Ich werde schon dafür sorgen, dass sie zur gegebenen Zeit verschwinden", gab Haldir zurück und küsste seine Frau ganz vorsichtig, um ihr nicht wehzutun. Er kniete sich vor sie und streichelte ihr die Wange.

„Ich habe gedacht, ich werde dich nicht wieder sehen _bereth_ _nin_. So schnell das Pferd konnte, ritt ich nach Rohan um die Kinder in Sicherheit zu bringen. Mein einziger Gedanke lag bei dir. Ich habe unsere Tochter und Erhamir König Èomer übergegeben und wollte sofort zurück, doch es gelang dem König mich wieder klar denken zu lassen. Erst einmal musste ein Plan her. Denn auch Éomer machte sich große Sorgen um Eirien und euch. Er ließ seine besten Männer kommen. Während wir einen Plan erarbeiteten, kam Aragorn mit den Dúnedain angeritten. Ohne dass wir ihn aufklären mussten, wusste er Bescheid. Er hatte eine Nachricht bekommen und übergab mir deinen Ring." Haldir griff in seine Tasche und steckte den Ring wieder auf ihren Finger. Natila sah ihre Hand an und strich über den Finger. Sofort fielen ihre Gedanken auf Aramir und sie musste weinte.  
„Er hat einfach Aramir getötet!", kam es aus ihr heraus. Haldir nahm sie vorsichtig in den Arm: „Ja ich weiß! Er wird es bis zum Ende aller Tage bereuen!"Haldir's Augen blitzten auf. „Lass uns zurückgehen. Du solltest noch etwas ruhen."

..  
  
Am nächsten Tag gab Aragorn die Erlaubnis nach Edoras aufzubrechen. Natila durfte jedoch nicht alleine reiten. Sie wurde vor Haldir gesetzt und so ritten sie langsam zur Pforte von Rohan und nach Edoras, das sie nach 5 Tagen erreichten.  
  
Auf der großen Terrasse vor der Halle Meduseld warteten schon diejenigen, die vorgeritten waren.

Eirien und Elrohir hielte Erhamir auf dem Arm und Lothmeleth stand neben Éomer. Als Haldir und Natila die Treppe erreichten, rannte Lothmeleth ihnen entgegen: _„Naneth, adar_", rief sie und sprang mit Schwung in die Arme von Natila. Sie verzog ihr Gesicht. Ein stechender Schmerz durchzog ihren ganzen Körper, doch sie versuchte ihn zu ignorieren, zu groß war die Freude ihr Kind wieder in die Arme zu schließen.

„Meine liebe Lothmeleth, wie ich dich vermisst habe. Geht es dir gut?"

Die Kleine plapperte munter drauf los. Dass es so schön war, sie durfte mit ihrem Vater ganz schnell reiten und hier gab es so viele Pferde und Onkel Éomer nahm sie mit auf seinem Pferd und sie hat jetzt auch ein eigenes Pferd und, und, und. Sie konnte nicht genug Worte finden um ihre Eindrücke zu schildern. Natila hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass Lothmeleth sie sehr vermisste. Das war gut so. Sie wollte kein ängstliches, trauerndes Kind! Natila küsste Lothmeleth und Haldir nahm sie ihr ab.

„Meine Tochter, du musst in der nächsten Zeit etwas vorsichtiger mit deiner _naneth_ sein, sie hat sich etwas verletzt!"Lothmeleth sah Haldir mit großen Augen an: „_naneth_, aua wie Emi, Meli macht heil!"Sie riss sich von ihrem Vater los und ging zu Natila und streichelte sie am Arm und küsste ihre Mutter: „Bald gut!", und schon sprang sie wieder die Stufen herauf und zerrte an Eirien, damit sie Erhamir runterließ.  
  
Natila stand wieder auf und Haldir stützte sie, als sie die Treppen hinaufgingen. Aragorn, Callendil und Elladan folgten. Dahinter kamen die stolzen Dúnedain. Oben angekommen nahm Eirien Natila erst einmal in den Arm und drückte sie. Natila stöhnte auf. „Verzeih, ich wollte dir nicht weh tun", sagte Eirien und Natila antwortete: „Es wird langsam, leider zu langsam wenn es nach mir geht. Aber meine beiden Männer lassen mich ja nicht trainieren, damit ich wieder fit werde."

Eirien lachte laut auf: „Du bist wirklich schlimm. Ich denke Haldir und Aragorn wissen genau warum sie dich stoppen müssen! Du siehst nämlich noch immer bescheiden aus, meine Liebe. Ich würde sagen, du solltest dich wirklich noch etwas schonen. Das kann man hier in Edoras wirklich gut!"Natila sah sie wütend an: „Ja, fall du mir auch noch in den Rücken. Ich habe wirklich tolle Freunde!"

Die Frauen nahmen sich an die Hände. Natila strich Eirien über ihre verkrusteten Narben an den Handgelenken. „Wir haben es wirklich überstanden!"„Ja, Eirien! Aber Aramir hat dafür mit ihrem Leben bezahlt, mögen ihre Seelen Ruhe finden und für immer vereint bleiben!", antwortete Natila.

-

Sie blieben eine Woche in Edoras. Natila erholte sich zunehmend, nachdem sie es wirklich langsam anging. Lothmeleth zog die ganze Zeit mit Éomer durch die Stadt und Erhamir wollte seine Eltern nicht aus den Augen lassen. Er sah von weitem Lothmeleth zu, wie sie alleine auf einem Pferd saß und von ihrem Vater geführt wurde. Das war dem Kleinen unheimlich. Einen Tag bevor die Gemeinschaft Edoras wieder verlassen wollte um nach Bruchtal zurückzugehen, kam ein Reiter aus Minas Tirith und übergab Aragorn etwas. Der König ging direkt zu Natila und sagte: „Liebe Natila, ich muss sofort zurück, man erwartet mich. Es gibt Schwierigkeiten im Süden. Aber bevor ich gehe möchte ich dir noch etwas geben."Er gab ihr ein Schwert, dass Natila bekannt vorkam und doch fremd. „Es ist von meinen besten Schmieden neu geschmiedet worden, genau für dich bestimmt." 

Natila nahm es, es lag gut ihn ihrer Hand. „Es war Halbarads, nicht wahr?", fragte sie Aragorn. Er nickte: „Ja, ich habe es auf dem Schlachtfeld entdeckt und es meinen Schmieden gegeben. Es soll dich immer schützen. So wie er es für dich tat."Natila nahm das Schwert hoch. Es glänzte im Schein der Sonne. Sie gab Aragorn einen Kuss auf die Wange: „Danke, genau das Richtige! Ich werde es in Ehren halten und es wird dir alle Zeiten dienen. Du hast mir schon wieder das Leben gerettet."Aragorn lächelte sie an und nahm ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht: „Sagen wir, es herrscht Gleichstand!"Er verbeugte sich und verabschiedete sich von seinen Freunden. Nur Elladan und Callendil folgten ihm nach Minas Tirith.  
  
Eirien mit Elrohir und Erhamir sowie Natila, Haldir und Lothmeleth zogen am nächsten Morgen los, zurück nach Bruchtal. Die Dúnedain begleiteten sie. Tesarion mit zwei Männern waren schon von Dunland aus nach Arnor geritten und brachten Aramir und Jovenor nach Hause.  
Sie erreichten Bruchtal nach 2 Wochen. Es war schön wieder zu Hause zu sein.  
um Kapitel 4

tbc


	5. Entscheidungen

Ein Leben ist nicht genug

Disclaimer: siehe Kapitel 1

Timeline: 4. Zeitalter.

Pairing: Haldir/OFC(Natila); Elladan/OFC(Callendil); Elrohir/OFC(Eirien)

Raiting: PG 13

Kapitel 5

Entscheidungen

Drei Wochen nach ihrer Heimkehr saßen Natila und Eirien wieder auf ihrer Bank im Garten Bruchtals und sahen den Kindern beim Spielen zu. Erhamir lief jetzt schon fleißig Lothmeleth hinterher. Was sie sichtlich stolz machte. Das Elbenmädchen zeigte dem Kleinen was SIE schon allen konnte und er nicht. Das Mädchen genoss es und es würde noch schlimmer werden, so befürchteten die Eltern. Aber momentan waren die Kleinen noch ein Herz und eine Seele.

Natila betrachtete die letzten Abschürfungen, die noch an ihren Handgelenken zu sehen waren. Die Narben verblassten langsam. „Kann ich mit dir reden?" fragte Natila ohne Eirien anzusehen. „Natürlich, dafür bin ich doch da. Na ja und um die Kinder zu hüten vielleicht…", antwortete Eirien, unterbrach aber mitten im Satz, da sie Natilas Trauer sah.

„Was liegt dir auf der Seele?", fragte sie schließlich. Natila sah sie mit feuchten Augen an: „Ich habe Schwierigkeiten beim Einschlafen, Eirien. Ich sehe noch immer den Kerl vor mir und rieche seinen stinkigen Atem, sobald ich die Augen schließe. Ich bin doch kein ängstliches Kind, aber ich komme mir so hilflos vor."

Eirien nahm sie in den Arm und entgegnete: „Ich habe es auch nicht vergessen. Ich weiß wie knapp es diesmal für uns war. Wäre Haldir nicht gekommen, hätte mich dieser Bastard sicher aufgeschlitzt nachdem er sich an mir vergangen hätte.  
Aber wir sitzen hier Natila, unsere Kinder spielen fröhlich im Garten und die Sonne spiegelt sich auf der Oberfläche des Sees. Wir sollten es als Erfahrung ablegen und weiter nach vorn schauen."

Natila sah zu Lothmeleth: „Ich weiß, das ist ja das Schlimme. Ich hab so viel Schlimmeres durchgemacht in den letzten Jahren. Aber jeden Abend habe ich das Gefühl ich müsse ersticken." „Hast du mit Haldir gesprochen?" fragte Eirien. Natila antwortete schnell: „Nein, er spürt es, das weiß ich. Doch ich kann nicht mit ihm darüber reden. Ich sah seine Augen, als er hilflos mit ansehen musste wie sich der Kerl auf mich stürzte. Es war schlimmer für Haldir denn für mich!"

Eirien schüttelte den Kopf: „Natila! Du musst mit ihm reden. Das hat euch doch seither immer geholfen. Du kennst doch den Lieblingsspruch deines Helden: Bekämpfe deine Dämonen! Verstecke sie nicht!" Natila stand auf. Sie konnte auf einmal nicht mehr ruhig sitzen bleiben. „Kannst du einen Moment auf meine Kleine aufpassen, ich muss kurz alleine sein. Ich geh zum See!" Eirien verstand, „Natürlich, geh nur!"

Sie ging zum See und setzte sich an das Ufer in der Nähe des Wasserfalls. Sie nahm ihr Gesicht in die Hände und versuchte nachzudenken. Doch sie konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Sie fühlte sich zwar sicher hier in Bruchtal, doch der Rest ihrer Gedanken war ein heilloses Durcheinander.

Natila sah auf die glänzende Oberfläche des Sees und beschloss zu baden, in der Hoffnung ihre Gedanken reinwaschen zu können. Sie zog sich aus und ging in das angenehm kalte Wasser. Sie schwamm ein paar Züge und stellte sich unter den Wasserfall. Das tat gut. Sie fühlte sich wirklich befreiter und klarer. Sie tauchte bis zur Mitte des Sees.

Die Stille unter Wasser war wundervoll, es war so friedlich, bis sie ihre Lungen wieder spürte, sie schrieen nach Luft. Wieder sah sie die beängstigenden Bilder in ihrem Kopf: Das Knie, das auf ihren Brustkorb drückte.  
Sie tauchte auf und holte tief Luft, so als ob es der erste Atemzug ihres Lebens gewesen wäre. Sie lebte, sie fühlte die Luft in ihren Körper strömen. Es war ein wunderbares Gefühl und sie musste lächeln, obwohl ihre Brust schmerzte.

Natila machte die Augen auf und sah eine Gestalt am Ufer sitzen. Sie schwamm näher. Es war Haldir, der sie beim Baden beobachtete. „Wie lange sitzt du schon hier?", fragte sie. Er lächelte und antwortete: „Lang genug um einer schönen Frau beim Baden zuzusehen."

Natila kam aus dem Wasser und ging auf ihren Gemahl zu. „Schöne Frau? Sie mich an, ich sehe aus wie ein Regenbogen, ich schillere in allen Farben!", stellte sie resigniert fest. Haldir nahm seine Frau in den Arm und küsste sie „Ich liebe dich, Natila in Dúnedain! Egal welche Farbe dich gerade ziert. Du bist der wundervollste Mensch, den man nur haben kann."

Sie erwiderte den Kuss und löste sich von ihm. Natila sammelte ihre Kleidung ein und wollte sie gerade wieder anziehen, als Haldir seine Frau hochhob und auf seinen Armen zur nahe gelegenen Hütte trug. Das Haus hatte früher Eirien gehört, war aber jetzt unbenutzt. Es diente nur noch als Rückzugsmöglichkeit, sollte jemand einmal den Wunsch verspüren alleine sein zu wollen.

Haldir hatte nun dieses Gefühl. Er stieß mit dem Fuß die Türe auf und legte seine Gemahlin auf das Bett, das noch genauso dastand wie der Rest der Möbel, die Eirien zurückließ. Haldir strich Natila eine nasse Strähne aus dem Gesicht und gab ihr einen Kuss. Die Dúnadan hielt ihn fest und zog ihn zu sich. Natila war glücklich und als sie die Augen schloss sah sie nur Haldir.

„Danke!" flüsterte Natila ihm ins Ohr. „Wofür?" fragte der Galadhrim. „Du bist immer zur richtigen Zeit für mich da!" Sie blickte Haldir in seine schönen blauen Augen und zog ihn noch näher zu sich. Er nahm sie in den Arm und erwiderte ihre leidenschaftlichen Küsse.

Plötzlich stöhnte Natila voller Schmerzen auf. Haldir hatte sie zu sehr an sich gedrückt, ihre Rippen schmerzten. Er sah sie entsetzt an: „Es tut mir so entsetzlich Leid meine Liebe! Ich war wohl zu stürmisch, Verzeih mir." Als Natila wieder Luft holen konnte lächelte sie ihn an: „Das war nicht deine Schuld mein Liebster. Das habe ich mir selbst zuzuschreiben! Jetzt weiß ich auch was Aragorn meinte mit: ‚Einige Wochen keine wilden Sachen!'"

Sie setzte sich auf und hielt sich die Brust, die noch immer von den Rippenbrüchen gezeichnet war. „Wir müssen doch noch etwas vorsichtig sein!" Haldir strich über ihre Wange und küsste ganz sanft ihre Brust. „Ich werde mich zurückhalten." Natila legte sich in seinen Schoß und Haldir streichelte sie liebevoll.

--

Eirien saß auf der Bank und sah Natila nach, die Richtung See verschwand. Lothmeleth und Erhamir spielten miteinander. Eirien überlegte sich, ob sie Natila folgen sollte, da kam Callendil um die Ecke und setzte sich neben die Dúnadan.

"Was stellen unsere kleinen Helden gerade an?", fragte die Elbin. „Wir können froh sein, dass sich die beiden so gut verstehen!", meinte Eirien. Callendil lächelte verdächtig, „Ja noch, lass mal ein paar Jahre ins Land gehen!", und sah zum See und fragte Eirien: „Wie geht es Natila?" „Ich bin nicht sicher, sie wirkt nicht sehr stabil. Ich wollte ihr gerade nachgehen", antwortete die Menschenfrau sorgenvoll.

„Weiß Haldir Bescheid?", fragte Callendil und Eirien schüttelte den Kopf „Sie möchte nicht mit ihm darüber reden." „Oh dieses Kind! Wann lernt ihr endlich, dass man mehr erreicht, wenn man miteinander redet!" Eirien sah sie beleidigt an: „Hey, wirf nicht alle Menschen in einen Topf!"

Die Frauen sahen wie Haldir aus dem Haus trat und auf sie zuging. Er sah sofort Eiriens besorgtes Gesicht und fragte: „Wo ist sie?". Callendil sah zum See und Haldir lief los ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten. Eirien sah ihm nach. Callendil legte ihre Hand auf ihre Schulter und sagte: „Ich denke du brauchst dir jetzt keine Sorgen mehr zu machen."

Callendil stand auf und ging zu den Stallungen, wo Elladan bereits auf sie wartete. Sie gab ihm einen Kuss und er lächelte: „Wofür war das?" fragte er. „Ich bin einfach glücklich und zufrieden! Lass uns etwas ausreiten mein Lieber. Ich habe das Bedürfnis etwas das Umland zu besuchen."

Sie stiegen auf ihre Pferde und ritten aus dem Tor hinaus und suchten sich einen Platz außerhalb Bruchtals um die Sterne zu betrachten, die langsam auftauchten. Sie setzten sich auf einen Felsvorsprung, der vom Bruinen umspült wurde.

Callendil sah nachdenklich auf das unruhige Wasser. Elladan nahm sie in den Arm. „Willst du deine Gedanken mit mir teilen?" Sie küsste ihn und antwortete: „Die Zeiten sind sonderbar geworden, findest du nicht? Wir leben mit Menschen zusammen, von denen wir früher gedacht haben, sie seien es nicht Wert beachtet zu werden." Elladan lachte auf: „Meine kleine Callendil! Man merkt wirklich, dass du in Lothlórien lebtest! Ihr hättet wirklich mehr Kontakte zu anderen Rassen aufnehmen sollen!"

Callendil sah ihn an und dachte an die Vergangenheit: „Das letzte Mal als mein Volk anderen vertraute, metzelten die Zwerge unseren König nieder! Es ist nicht leicht das Vertrauen zurückzugewinnen, wenn einem so schrecklich mitgespielt wurde!" Elladan nahm sie in den Arm: „Ich will ja nicht unsensibel erscheinen, aber bist du nicht etwas nachtragend? Es ist ja wahrlich lange her, selbst für Elben!"

Callendil sah ihn an und lächelte. „Du hast ja eigentlich auch Recht. Doch es ist nicht leicht Gewohnheiten zu ändern! Nun ja immerhin sind nun ein Teil meiner besten Freunde Menschen! Ich mag Natila, selbst wenn sie nicht die Frau meines Bruders geworden wäre, wäre sie meine Freundin, da bin ich mir sicher! Und schau dich an, mein Schatz. Du hast Frieden geschlossen mit Eirien, die du mehr als nur einmal sehr abwertend behandelt hast!"

Seine Augen blitzen auf. „Ich gebe zu wenn ich einen Fehler gemacht habe. Ich wusste damals nicht, was Arwen an dem Kind fand. Sie war für mich nur lästig. Aber es ist wirklich Großes aus ihr geworden." Callendil antwortete knapp: „So sollten wir es auch in Zukunft handhaben, wir werden noch eine ganze Zeit hier sein! Lass uns _arda_ mit offenen Augen betrachten." Sie lächelte, zog ihren Elben zu sich und küsste ihn. Elladan übergab ihr eine Blume, die Callendil lächelnd nahm. „Eine weiße Rose! Danke _hevenn nin_!" Ihre Dankbarkeit zeigte sie auf ganz spezielle Weise und nur der Bruinen war Zeuge wie die beiden Elben ihre Liebe erneut bekundeten.

Eirien brachte die Kinder ins Haus, nachdem Callendil verschwunden war. Die Dämmerung war bereits über Bruchtal hineingezogen und die Rohirryn ging mit den Kindern in den großen Speisesaal, um gemeinsam mit noch einigen anderen anwesenden Elben zu Abend zu essen. Elrohir kam hinzu und setzte sich zu Eirien.

Er sah sich fragend um: „Wo sind die anderen?" Eirien gab ihm einen Kuss und antwortete: „Haldir und Natila sind am See. Wo dein Bruder ist weiß ich nicht, aber Callendil ist zu den Stallungen gegangen." Elrohir nahm Erhamir auf den Arm und gab ihm einen Kuss. „Ich habe meinen Bruder mit Callendil davon reiten gesehen. Da sind wir wohl alleine. Lass uns die Kinder nach oben bringen."

Nach dem Essen brachten sie die Kleinen in das Kinderzimmer, das für sie eingerichtet wurde. Erhamir legte sich in sein Bett und schlief sofort ein. „Das haben wir noch nicht oft sehen dürfen, unser Sohn schläft freiwillig!", flüsterte Eirien und lächelte. Lothmeleth rannte aus dem Zimmer und wollte unbedingt diese Neuigkeit ihrem Vater erzählen.

Eirien sah Elrohir verzweifelt an: „Dieses Kind macht mich noch wahnsinnig!". Dann rannte sie der Kleinen nach. In der Eingangshalle hatte sie Lothmeleth eingeholt, als gerade Haldir und Natila hereinkamen. Lothmeleth begann sofort zu erzählen: „_Ada_! Emi schlaft!" Haldir nahm sie auf den Arm und sagte: „Das ist aber schön mein Kind. Das werden wir jetzt auch versuchen. Natila lächelte Eirien an, „Mir scheint, ihr braucht keinen Babysitter mehr!" Eirien nickte nur und ging zurück zu Elrohir.

Sie ging direkt in ihr Zimmer, indem Elrohir bereits auf sie wartete. „Erhamir schläft fest", sagte er lächelnd. Eirien sah in glücklich an. „Das klingt gut. Ich bin todmüde!" Sie zog sich aus und legte sich, wie gewohnt mit Hemd, ins Bett. Elrohir sah ihr dabei ungläubig zu. Als sie im Bett lag und die Decke über sich zog stellte er sich an das Fußende und fragte sie: „Was meinst du?" Er kam langsam auf dem Bett herauf geschlichen. „Du willst doch JETZT nicht schlafen? Unser Sohn schläft, gäbe es da nicht…." Weiter brauchte er nicht sprechen, da hatte er schon Eiriens Lippen auf den seinen. Sie zog ihn zu sich heran und schenkte ihm eine Stunde ihrer vollen Aufmerksamkeit.

Callendil und Elladan kehrten zurück nach Bruchtal als die Sonne bereits wieder aufgegangen war. Am Torbogen trafen sie auf Fremde, die auf dem Weg ins Haupthaus waren. Die Elben erkannten Tesarion und seine Dúnedain sofort. Callendil und ihre Gefährte begrüßten die Ankömmlinge und Elladan führte sie ins Haus. Auch im Hause blieb die Ankunft der Fremden nicht unbemerkt.

Natila öffnete die Augen suchte nach Haldir, den sie auf der Terrasse entdeckte. Sie stand auf, zog ein Gewand über und ging zu ihm. „Wer kommt denn, mein Lieber?", fragte sie. Haldir nahm sie in den Arm und gab ihr einen Kuss auf den Kopf: „Die Dúnedain kommen. Ich habe Tesarion gesehen." Er sah sie an und fuhr fort: „Und wie geht es dir heute Morgen meiner Lieben?" Sie lächelte und versuchte sich zu strecken, es misslang. „Ich fühle mich gut, es wird nur Zeit, dass meine Rippen nicht mehr schmerzen!" Sie gab ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss und beide verließen das Zimmer und gingen erst zu Lothmeleth und dann in den Speisesaal zu den Gästen.

Im Zimmer von Eirien herrschte noch Stille. Elrohir hielt seine Frau im Arm und beobachtete sie im Schlaf. Eirien öffnete die Augen und blickte direkt in seine sturmgrauen Augen. Mit seiner ruhigen Stimme flüsterte er ihr ein, „Guten Morgen!", ins Ohr. Sie küsste ihn und drückte ihn fester an sich. „Komm zu mir mein Held! Ich habe nicht das Bedürfnis aufzustehen und irgendjemand anderes zu sehen." Sie zog die Decke über beide und sie ignorierten die Welt um sich.

Unten in der großen Halle trafen Natila und Haldir auf die Dúnedain, die begleitet von Callendil und Elladan hereinkamen. Natila ging mit großen Schritten zu Tesarion und begrüßte ihn freudig. Er sah mitgenommen aus, aber er nahm Natila in den Arm und begrüßte sie mit einem Lächeln: „Na wie geht es meiner kleinen Dúnadain?"

„Ich wünschte zwar, dass meine Knochen schneller heilen würden, aber sonst fühle ich mich wohl! Es geht mir wieder gut. Was ich auch dir zu verdanken habe!" Tesarion winkte nur ab. „Es war das Mindeste was wir tun konnten." Natila führte die Gruppe in den Speisesaal und sie setzten sich an einen reich gedeckten Frühstückstisch. Lothmeleth schleppte Erhamir zu jedem einzelnen Dúnadain und fragte sie Löcher in den Bauch. Haldir hatte genug und brachte die Kinder zu Sinoreth, einer Elbin aus Lórien, die lieber in Bruchtal geblieben war, als nach Valinor zu segeln. Sie hatte schon auf Haldir und Callendil aufgepasst, als sie noch Elblinge waren. Sie nahm die Kinder und ging mit ihnen in den Stall.

Als Haldir zurück in den Saal kam, sprach Tesarion gerade über ihren nächsten Auftrag.  
Natila sah zu Tesarion, nahm ihren ganzen Mut zusammen und fragte: „Wo habt ihr Aramir und Jovenor bestattet?" Er sah sie mit großen Augen an und Haldir setzte sich neben seine Frau. Tesarion sah zu Haldir und er nickte ihm zu.

„Wir brachten sie an den nördlichen Rand des Feldes der Hügelgräber. Wir haben ihnen ein gemeinsames Grab gebaut, so wie sie es wollten. Sie sind vereint bis in alle Ewigkeiten." Natila schloss die Augen und sprach ein Gebet.  
Tesarion blickte ernst zu Haldir und dann zu Elladan.

Natila spürte, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. „Tesarion, du bist nicht einfach nur hergekommen um Rast zu machen, oder?" Er sah ihr fest in die Augen. „Ich werde mit den Dúnedain nach Gondor ziehen. Die Haradrim greifen von Süden vereinzelte, abgelegene Dörfer an. Wir wollen die Bastarde zurücktreiben und ihnen klarmachen, dass sie innerhalb ihrer Grenzen bleiben sollen."

Natila sah auf. „Wann gehen wir los?" Haldir sah sie entsetzt an: „Meine Liebe, DU wirst ganz sicher nicht mitgehen!" Tesarion versuchte die Fronten zu klären: „Wir wollten nur fragen, ob Elladan und Elrohir uns begleiten?"

„Natürlich werden wir mitkommen" stimmte Elladan zu und Callendil ergänzte: „Ich begleite euch, mir wird sowieso langsam langweilig hier!" Natila stand auf: „Natürlich werde ich mitgehen, was denkt ihr euch denn?" Haldir gab ihr einen leichten Stoß in die Rippen. Sie schrie auf. „Deshalb, meine liebe _bereth_!" Die Tränen des Schmerzes traten aus ihren Augen und Natila musste Luft holen: „Ich verstehe!", presste sie mühsam heraus, „Dann müssen wir eben hier bleiben!"

Haldir nahm ihre Hand. „Ich muss die anderen begleiten meine Liebe. Sie werden jeden Kämpfer benötigen!" Natila wurde nun erst recht wütend „NEIN! Das wirst du NICHT! Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du irgendwo hingehst ohne MICH!", schrie sie.

Einen Stock höher hörten Eirien und Elrohir den Schrei Natilas. Sie kamen unter der Decke hervor und Elrohir sagte: „Wir müssen runter. Es gibt Probleme!" „Was ist los?", fragte Eirien. „Es gibt einiges zu besprechen"

Die beiden zogen sich schnell an und waren in Windeseile unten. Eirien sah noch Natila zur Tür hinausrennen. Haldir stand auf und entschuldigte sich. Er sah zu Eirien und sagte: „Keine Sorge, ich werde es ihr schon erklären!" Dann folgte er seiner Frau in den Garten.

Eirien und Elrohir begrüßten Tesarion und die anderen Dúnedain und setzten sich dazu. Tesarion informierte sie über die Mission. Elrohir stimmte sofort zu. „Ich werde euch natürlich begleiten!" Eirien fügte dazu: „WIR werden euch begleiten!" Elrohir küsste seine Frau. „Natürlich gehen wir gemeinsam!"

Eirien fragte in die Runde: „Was ist mit Natila?" „Sie soll nicht mit!", erklärte Elladan und Eirien verstand: „Und Haldir will mit, nicht war?" Elladan nickte.

„Es wäre wohl das Beste, wenn er bei Natila bleiben würde. So sind die Kinder auch nicht ungeschützt!", stellte Elrohir fest. „Das wird Haldir nicht akzeptieren. Es sind genug Elben in Bruchtal. Wir sind sicher nicht lange fort!", meinte Callendil. „Dann soll er es einfach für Natila tun! Callendil, sprich mit deinem Bruder!", sagte Eirien und die Elbin sah auf: „Ich werde es versuchen, doch erst einmal sollten wir sie alleine lassen, vielleicht erübrigt sich eine Diskussion."

Gemeinsam saßen sie noch eine Stunde zusammen und planten ihre Abreise für den nächsten Morgen.

Vor der Tür wartete Natila auf Haldir, sie wusste, dass er ihr folgen würde. Als er aus der Türe kam sah er sie verwundert an: „Was war das jetzt?" Sie sah ihn wütend an: „Ich weiß, dass du es nicht magst, wenn ich davonlaufe, also warte ich auf dich. Ich möchte nur nicht, dass alle unser Gespräch mitbekommen und ich möchte nicht ihr Mitleid! Ich möchte vor allem nicht, dass DU mich zurücklässt."

Haldir führte seine Frau auf ihre Lieblingsbank. „Ich lass dich nicht zurück. Ich komme doch wieder, keine Sorgen." „Das kannst du nicht wissen, oder? Ich würde es nicht überleben. Also kann ich gleich mitkommen!", schnaubte die Dúnadan. Doch Haldir winkte gleich ab: „Nein das kannst du nicht. Du bist nicht einmal in der Lage zu reiten, geschweige ein Schwert zu halten!" „Haldir, ICH werde hier nicht alleine zurückbleiben und die Kinder hüten!", schrie sie ihn an.

Haldir blieb völlig ruhig, entgegnete ihr: „Deine Furcht ist völlig unbegründet. Es ist wirklich kein schwerer Auftrag, ich werde mich im Hintergrund halten, wenn du es möchtest." „Ich möchte nur eines, _hervenn nin_, bei dir sein. Bitte nimm mich mit", flehte sie mit Tränen in den Augen.

Er sah betrachtete Natila und wischte ihr die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Ich möchte nicht, dass du dich meinetwegen unnötig in Gefahr begibst. Ich werde bleiben wenn du es möchtest!" Sie ließ sich in seine Arme fallen. „Danke mein Geliebter!" Natila vergrub sich fest an seiner Brust und stöhnte leicht auf, da sie ihre Rippen zu sehr an Haldir drückte. Aber sie war so erleichtert, dass ihr der Schmerz vollkommen gleichgültig war.  
So blieben sie noch eine ganze Weile sitzen und hielten einander fest ohne ein Wort zu reden.

Erst nach einer geraumen Zeit gingen die beiden zurück zu den anderen ins Haus. Alle Köpfe drehten sich ihnen zu, als sie in den Saal betraten. Haldir sah zu Callendil und nickte kurz. Dann setzten sich beide wieder an den Tisch.

Schließlich klärte Haldir die anderen auf: „Ich werde euch nicht begleiten, meine Aufgabe ist es meine Frau zu beschützen!"

Am nächsten Morgen machte sich die Gruppe von 20 Dúnedain und den Bruchtal - Elben mit Eirien auf den Weg nach Gondor. Natila und Haldir brachten sie bis an das Tor. Natila umarmte Eirien und sagte leise zu ihr: „Bitte sei vorsichtig und komm gesund wieder. Erhamir braucht euch beide. Denk daran: Kein unnötiges Risiko!"

Haldir legte seinen Arm um Natila als die Gruppe los ritt. Natila sah ihm in die Augen und sagte nur: „Danke mein Gemahl, ich liebe dich!" Sie drehten sich um und gingen zurück ins Haus, wo die Kinder auf sie warteten und Natila betete zu den Valar, dass die anderen gesund nach Hause zurückkehrten.

tbc


End file.
